


Cathartic

by renakane



Series: Cathartic 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/F, Femslash, Gen, HP femslash, Hermione just thinks that this quest needs a logical brain on it, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Slash, Vampires, absolutely not for any others reasons, hermione x pansy, i honestly haven't published fanfiction in years, pansy is motivated by the thought of hermiones lips on hers, she is definitely not interested in pansy's pretty eyes and dark hair and nice skin, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renakane/pseuds/renakane
Summary: What Hermione did during 6th year while Harry was being paranoid and Ron was snogging Lavender Brown.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The editing in this is debatable if anyone is interested in beta, I will shower you in love and music playlists, but otherwise here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess if you want to interact with me on the hellsite we call tumblr, feel free to likelymads is my user

      Night had long set in with the sun sunk deep beyond the horizon, thus only shadows greeted Andrei in the damp august air of west London whilst he crossed over Westbourne Grove street. A white stucco house sat on the corner of the street. It had a modest front step and several balconies perched on pillars that could be seen from all sides of the house. It drew no attention for its reverence, in the already well to do neighborhood, and as such, it was never seen to be in anything less than a wealthy house in impeccable condition. Andrei rapt the door with three swift knocks in impatience to get inside. The bocote door was opened by a man in a white button up and black suit trousers. 

     “Yakov” stated Andrei swiftly as he moved past the lean individual who only nodded in return. Andrei took the steps by twos and made his way left, across the dark wood floors to the last door at the end of the olive coloured hallway. He did not bother knocking and went straight through into the room. A woman leaned over a desk reading  _ The Daily Prophet _ with a thin furrow between her brows that deepened the longer she read. Andrei gave a crisp one handed bow before approaching the desk, however, he did not speak immediately instead waited to be addressed. 

     “What has you rushing about the streets tonight Andrei?” the women grimaced not looking up from the paper. 

     “I am afraid you will quite likely find what I have to say most displeasing” Andrei shifted from resting on his right foot to his left before continuing. 

     “Several members of the council have been approached by… death eaters… and as you may guess the death eaters are trying to recruit vampires for… him.” Andrei heisted at almost every breath. There was no direct fear of the woman, but there was a lot of reluctance to pass on information that was sure to upset her.  

     “Pfft, this is why I have no patience for wizards, they believe themselves superior to everything and therefore seemingly forget the rules of our society. I hope none of the council felt the need to make any promises and that they firmly put these ‘recruiters’ in their place.” On the last statement, the woman raised one eyebrow and finally looked up at Andrei. 

     “They all remained loyal, although I imagine several were tempted by what he has to offer. The death eaters were also informed that if they did not wish a backlash for attempting to sideline your authority that they must make amends personally.” Andrei said all of this with a soldier like disposition as if he was containing any private feelings he might have on any of the revealed information. 

     “Hmm I cannot see what power they could offer us that would differ from that of which we already hold. I suppose I will allow a meeting. It might at the very least prove for an amusing night” Lupe smirked at her last words and waved a hand towards the door. Andrei effectively dismissed ambled out of the room.

* * *

 

     “Parkinson I hope you won’t disappoint me” 

     “Of course not m’lord”

     Pansy had been up in the attic again, her only place of solitude in the onerous house of Parkinson. The house-elves kept it dust free and tidy, so it was perfect for an unnoticeable escape to read the latest witch weekly that Blaise had to smuggle to her due to her mother’s heavy disapproval for the magazine. It was here where she overheard the entirety of the conversation her father had with the dark lord, whilst they were speaking in the main study beneath the thin attic floorboards. Mr. Parkinson had been assigned to bring powerful magical beings to dark lords cause. Her father was currently trying to convince the British vampires to commit, mostly with offers of muggle sacrifices to her disgust. His family estate being located in London gave him the perfect vantage point to solicit the London circle vampires. Pansy heard the sharp crack of dissaperation, from presumably the dark lord taking his leave. Only to feel her heart leave her chest when the sound occurred in front of her, she let out a deep sigh at it only being Song one of the house-elves.

     “Young Miss, your father is wishing to see you in his study.” 

     “Alright Song, thank you” Pansy breathed at near a whisper, Song patted her shoulder and disaperated again. While Pansy stood to walk down to her fathers study. 

    She rapped softly at the dark stained wood that lead to rooms that were dimily lit for the room that was considered a study. Her father rarely spoke to her, leaving most of her raising up to her mother. He had always had a stronger interest in her other brother and they both had always been fine with this. 

     “Pansy, come in.”


	2. I. Crying in Bathrooms Can Be Cathartic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of anything is subjective, especially in the moment, but often we look back and have the clarity of "ah that's it".

     The trio exited the Great Hall after a full breakfast of thick toast, eggs, bacon, and sausages, Ron having had three portions of the latter. Hermione hugged her stomach, she always forgot how heavy the breakfasts at Hogwarts were compared to home where she usually just had Shreddies for lack of having to cook. She looked down at their schedules that Professor McGonagall had just handed out.

     “Hagrid will be absolutely crushed when he finds out that none of us are taking Care for Magical Creatures,” she winced turning to the boys. 

     “He can’t really have thought we ever liked the course,” Ron said and then looked at Harry who only shrugged. 

     “I mean we were the only ones that really participated... and it wasn’t so bad. It just does not quite fit into any of our schedules this year. Plus, the workload is going to be a lot heavier than in the past years with taking N.E.W.T. level classes. As 6 th year students, we will be expected to start preparing for next year’s N.E.W.T.s.” Hermione sighed, guiltily spiraling an explanation that should be said to Hagrid rather than Harry and Ron.

     “Get off it Hermione, this year will be great we free spots to skive off in and N.E.W.T.s are still two* years away,” Ron said while his eyes met the ceiling. Harry after five years of being best friends with the two knew better than to interfere and had long gone off to his own introspection while they bickered.

     “Ron! This year is really import and those free spots in the schedules are for studying.” Hermione looked at Ron like he was mental.

     “Or they are for sleeping in as we have one in our first slot, although that would mean missing breakfast.” Ron seemed severely torn between food and extra sleep. Exasperated, Hermione turned and started walking the other direction. 

     “I am going to the library, which is where every free period should be spent,” She said behind her shoulder. Harry blinking back into the reality called after her,

     “Hermione we just got back, what could you possibly need from the library.”  Hermione ignored him and continued to stride to the library. 

     Hermione heard the distinct sound of crying coming from one of the first-floor bathrooms. She almost walked past figuring whoever it was probably wished to be left alone. A feeling of familiarity washed over her, though, and she paused before pivoting back around to go into the bathroom. What or rather who she came across shocked her, it was Pansy Parkinson leaning against the ceramic wall sobbing. Again, without really understanding why Hermione tentatively treads over to Pansy. She places her hand gently on Pansy’s shoulder trying not to surprise or frighten the girl. Pansy whips around and quite nearly shoves Hermione away. Hermione stumbles back a bit but manages to catch herself. She stares at Pansy, who stares back with wide eyes and visibly shaking hands. Pansy collects herself enough to sneer,

     “What do you think you are doing Granger shouldn’t you be off shagging your freckled faced traitor… oh right, even he probably doesn’t want to sully himself with the likes of you.

      The effect of her words was lost on Hermione, for the words come out heavy and fast, as if it took all of Pansy’s breath to say them. She sees the tear tracks down Pansy’s face and cannot manage to be offended. Even knowing all too well that Pansy is meaning to hurt her. Despite not know how to respond Hermione firmly answered, 

     “I just wanted to make sure whoever was crying was not hurt.”

     “Why do you even care?” Pansy hissed.

     “Well, Hogwarts does not have the best track record with people crying in bathrooms.” Hermione sighed frustrated that she got herself into this conversation in the first place. 

     “I do not need your sympathy, Granger” Pansy whispered through gritted teeth before shoving past Hermione to the door. Confused, Hermione shook her head and left the bathroom as well.  

* * *

 

 

     Hermione found herself walking up the well-acquainted steps to the girls’ dormitory after her initial unproductive hour in the library, she had gone back after classes. Yet, Pansy Parkinson crying in the bathroom had been on her mind the entire day and she had been unable to focus on the advanced ancient rune translations. She shook her head; she was almost getting as bad as Harry. She walked into the five poster-bed dorm room and felt the usual wash of relief. It might be assumed that the burgundy curtains cast over the dark wood would give the room a dark heavy feeling, instead they blanketed the refuge in warmth. 

     Hermione nearly tripped over Faye’s racing broom which had fallen to the floor from its normal position against the bedpost. The room was a semi-circle with the four poster beds against the walls. There was a low table that sat in the middle of the room strewn with  _ Witch Weekly _ , chocolate frog wrappers, and had stains of makeup and miss-fired nail color charms. There was an ornate gold mirror that hung by the door, where Hermione would often catch her dark brown face reflected back and be relieved that it didn’t talk back like some mirrors were enchanted to do. The walls had numerous posters stuck to them, one with Gwenog Jones swinging her beater bat, Kirley Duke and Myron Wagtail from Weird Sisters hung adjacently near Lavender and Parvati’s beds, while next to her own bed was a poster filled with famous witches. It had been a gift from Parvati and Lavender 4 th year after they claimed her portion of the room was ever increasingly dull. She actually quite liked the poster and was rather surprised upon receiving it. The girls in the room had over the years often exchanged small presents like sugar quills and cauldron cakes on occasions that called for gifts. The poster, though, had been thought out to match Hermione’s interests and she couldn’t help truly appreciate it. 

     Arriving at her bed, she collapsed onto her quilted sheets and only bothered to burrow under them once the chill of the room set in. While falling asleep she had the last notion of how she rarely saw Pansy with anyone. There were the occasions when she was seen in a large group of Slytherins, however most of the time in hallway passings she was alone. 

* * *

 

    It appeared the professors indeed had a similar mindset to Hermione about the use of free periods. The first few weeks were filled with almost daily essays as well as complicated spell work that the students were required to master, and it did not seem like it would be letting up anytime soon. Hermione had seen Pansy several times in the Herbology lectures that the Gryffindors and Slytherins shared. Pansy had in complete contrast, stoutly ignored Hermione, not that she had ever paid much attention to her before. Hermione with great effort pushed all speculations of Pansy crying aside and tried to focus on the ever-increasing workload. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating chapters probably every week and a half? hopefully...  
> (*btw I am not or am counting 6th year into this? Even though it is their current year, since the term is just starting they technically have two full years before NEWT exams)


	3. II. Only Darkness Lies There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old English forbeodan "forbid, prohibit," from for- "against" + beodan "to command"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first few chapters seem really short to me... I wrote them about a year ago now and at the time I was so pleased (rofl)

Walking back that evening from Hogsmeade alone, Hermione caught sight of Pansy dipping into the forbidden forest. In a split decision, Hermione pulled her school cloak tighter around her and headed in the same direction Pansy had gone. The air was crisp and was starting to have the smokey smell of autumn that came with late September days. She found herself following a peculiar path that she did not realise existed. It was not long before she saw Pansy again, her figure was a dark silhouette against the backdrop of forest sycamores. Pansy stood at the center of a grove, whose trees towered and looked impossibly old. She was soon joined by a red-haired centaur. Hermione recognized him as the centaur that had helped her and Harry last year from being attacked by the herd, she believed his name was Ronan. 

He spoke first “What is it that brought you to request my presence? I do not know you, nor do I know what you said to Firenze to convince him to send me a message. I have many questions child and the stars have no answers.”  
Pansy pushed back her hood, rolled her dark eyes and drawled,

“Firenze sees more in the stars than you then, he is the one who convinced me to see you. He believes you to have knowledge from other herds, not the stars. There is concern that Voldemort is wooing them with fantastical promises.” Ronan’s bushy eyebrows raised, 

“Interesting, one would think you already know Voldemort’s actions and perhaps plans as well…”

“Don’t you face enough assumptions and prejudice without inflicting it on others,” Pansy huffed. She shook her head and reached for her pocket, drawing out a folded piece of paper and passing it to Ronan. “Tch, never mind. If you don’t know, then it is pressing that you make inquiries about it.” Ronan held the paper she gave him and his eyes became slightly forlorn as they flicked over the words. “Did you read this?”

“Pfh no, Firenze requested that I not and I am not inclined to piss off the people doing me favors. He said that it would help with any convincing you needed, to tell me what I needed to know, or I suppose contact me when you do know.”

“My herd does not look kindly to centaurs interacting with the humans…however, I will send word to my contacts in other herds, as well as keep my eyes on the stars. I would be duly astounded if any of the centaur kind aligned themselves with Voldemort.”

“Well, then here’s to hoping you do not discover anything surprising.” Ronan simply gave a nod at her last words, before he trotted off into the depths of the forest.

When he was gone Pansy sighed heavily and leaned against a rather imposing sycamore. Hermione was unsure of what to do now, she had heard and comprehended everything, yet found it all extremely puzzling. She stood from her crouched position to leave, but while doing so she accidentally stepped and snapped a twig rather loudly. She winced, as Pansy suddenly became very alert.

“Who is out there?” Pansy hoarsely breathed. Well, Hermione supposed confrontation might be a better action than simply sitting around her room uncertain and confused. She stepped out from the trees that had covered her.

“Granger?!? What…” if anything it was worth seeing Pansy’s face so shocked. 

“I was patrolling and saw someone, a student, go into the forest... and as students are not allowed to be up at this time much less in the forest…” 

“You would chase someone into the forest just to give them a lecture… what did you hear?” 

“Possibly everything?” Hermione said while looking down, she dug her toe into the dirt. She had not been completely honest with the reasons she had followed Pansy, for she had no earthly idea why she had followed her. Hermione was not prone to making stupid haphazard decisions, but apparently, tonight was a night for trying new things. 

“I don’t imagine it would be possible for you to just forget everything you heard then?” Pansy said stepping forward. Hermione startled at the other girl’s movement, backed up, she gripped her wand, she truly had been trying on stupidity for the night. Pansy could very easily make her forget. 

Pansy’s eyes drifted to Hermione’s movement, “Oh don’t get your knickers in a twist Granger, I have no plans of hexing you. I am more curious about what you design to do with the knowledge of my clandestine meetings with centaurs.” She said with a roll of her eyes. 

Despite her cool demeanor, Hermione could see Pansy’s fist clenched, nails digging into the soft skin of her palms. She was obviously very worried and perhaps Hermione had jumped too quickly to the conclusion that the girl would act forcibly. She had just witnessed her clearly acting in opposition to Voldemort, up till now she had presumed the girl would be for Voldemort’s “cause”. She decided the direct approach was the only way and asked—

“Did Dumbledore have you to meet with the centaurs? Are you helping him…?” After all, Harry was meeting for lessons with Dumbledore, who’s to say he was not similarly using other students. 

Pansy let out sharp quiet laughter and softly shook her head as if Hermione had asked if Hagrid performed ukulele solos on a unicycle in his spare time. 

“I do not think that Dumbledore sees me as anything more than a dark-haired girl that follows Malfoy around. I suppose, even the great Dumbledore, is easily blinded by pretenses and only looks past them when there is something to be gained.” Pansy ran a hand through her hair still seemingly chuckling… she did not look malicious, rather she looked exhausted.

Hermione was unsure of how to respond to the insult to Dumbledore, which had a particular Slytherin twist to it. In all honesty, she conceded that it was not an unfair statement. The only student that Dumbledore seems to take an interest in was Harry and this was obviously due to his run-ins with Voldemort. Hermione and Ron were constants in Harry’s life, yet Dumbledore probably only viewed them as extensions of Harry. She tilted her head,

“Alright, who are you helping then?”

“Myself” Pansy stated with a stone set face and finality, before turning and putting on her hood on to disappear out of the forest.


	4. III. Things Have a Way of Repeating Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is growing up without realizing it and Halloween as usual brings a little extra excitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are starting to get into some of the longer chapters.  
> I also maybe was lazy with editing this,sorry, but really wanted to post it today. I have a couple days off next week so maybe I can hunker down and edit my other finished chapters so it will just be a copy and past when I drop them.

     Hermione loved magic with all of her being. The small lonely girl discovering she was a witch is one of her happiest memories, right next to two bumbling boys coming to rescue her from a troll. She found amazement in every form of magic, from complex runes to basic charms. Thus she found often herself retreating to magic when she was lonely. So while her house was exuberantly celebrating their quidditch win, she excused herself from the crowd that was perhaps the cause of her current melancholy. It was in a vacant niche of the castle that Harry found her quite the picture with small sparrows flitting about the air. Her hair an entity in itself, curly and wild, while the sun cast a hazy glowthrough the windows across the girl's dark skin and the birds. Harry like Hermione had never known about magic till a strange person came knocking on the door and told him the impossible was real. Magic had been as much of an escape for him as it was for Hermione. He went and sat next to the girl, leaning on shoulder watching her magic in amazement. They were both content with appreciating it

  
     They were both content with appreciating it until the moment was broken by an idiot that should have known and a girl who was not much better. The delicate sparrows soon became vicious. It certainly seemed intentional, as Hermione practiced precise magic and every flick of her wand was done with conviction. There, however, was no wand movement, only the full emotions of a hurt 17 year old. Harry who for most of his life was not allowed to express his feelings, knew full well what it was like to hold onto every small shame and sorrow. He had no clue to what would make it right but held Hermione while she cried, knowing at the least that is what she would do for him, knowing that all anyone really needed was someone to be there for them. They stayed there for several hours,eventually the crying ceased and was replaced  with quiet murmerings. It was Hermione who stood first and Harry found that there was something finite in the way that she walked away towards the dorms, only pausing briefly for Harry to catch up.

* * *

 

     The great hall was lit with enormous carved pumpkins and the ceiling shone with bright stars for there was not a cloud in site on this particular Hallows night. The tables were already piled with cauldron apples, carrot cake, and all number of sweets. Hermione adored Halloween and although she would not say it to anyone it felt extra magically. It also helped that Halloween was the day that she made her first and best friends at Hogwarts, even if she currently was not talking with one of them. She walked up to the table to find Harry and Ron who were trying to debate the outcome of a hippogriff facing an acromantula. Her eyes shone with delight over the sheer ridiculous nature of the argument as she sat down across from the two.

 

     “An acromantula has venom and could wrap the hippogriff in a giant web so that it could eat it!” Ron shouted.

 

     “No listen, that is going off the assumption that the spider would catch the hippogriff before it squashed him” Harry shook his head, “seriously mate, you are forgetting how vicious hippogriffs can be.”’

 

     “Mate, Spiders are evil incarnate, they would rip off a hippogriffs head with no remorse. I think  _ you _ are forgetting what they are like and you were there with me that day in the forest” Ron blustered, “if it hadn’t been for the Ford Angela we would be actual spider snacks”. Suddenly, the golden plates were filled with food, forcing Ron and Harry to come to a draw, because food.

 

     As the feast was coming to a close, the Ghastly Ghost acapella group was singing their final song and Pansy Parkinson was slipping out the door unnoticed once more. Unnoticed by everyone, but Hermione who had made it a point to keep an eye on Pansy since their conversation a month ago in the forbidden forest. It had left too many questions and this time around she was going to get answers. Hermione quickly turned to Harry,

 

     “Umm, I am a bit exhausted and think I will just nip to bed early, okay. Goodnight!” she said while standing and trying to keep a fast withal reasonable gait towards the door. While surprised at her abrupt interrup tion in the conversation, Harry nodded. Ron continued to ignoring Hermione, as he had since the bird incident.

 

     Hermione walked as calmly as she could manage to the great hall doors. She saw Pansy turn the corner just as she was outside them and quickly hurried her speed to be able to follow. Soon they were down in the dungeons and walking down hallways Hermione had not been through before. Pansy stopped before a large tapestry of looming trees with a dark underbrush, it was the forbidden forest. Pansy whispered a few words before ducking behind it and disappearing. Hermione waited a minute and looked behind the tapestry to see a small passage still open. She hastily ducked into it fearing it would close and as soon as she had stepped into it the stone moved back into place.

 

     The passageway was perfectly dark and the warm breeze that lazily drifted past her was the only slight sound heard in the silence.

 

     “Lumos” Hermione whispered, feeling compelled to match the quiet. She continued forward, the passage was level for the first five minutes and then slowly began to incline up the rest of the way. She soon arrived at the end of the dark stone path and upon an ornate ladder, that appeared to lead up to a deep brown wooden hatch. She climbed up and pushed open the door to find herself in the hollow of tree. She felt around but the wood was solid and she was not sure how to get out. Hermione sighed and began to wonder how she let herself get into this predicament. Suddenly, she heard a pattern of sharp raps against the tree and exit formed in front of her.

 

     “How could I have guessed that a nosey busybody Gryffindor would follow me here.” The words were sharp and Hermione looked up to see Pansy positively glowering. While brushing off non-existent dirt, Hermione stepped out of the Hollow to see that the exit was housed in a massive beech tree. Her breath caught at the sheer size of the tree, it was more than 30 meters high and the branches circumference nearly matched. The leaves were shades of orange and yellow, while the branches pensively curved downward.

 

     “Granger, I’m talking to you.” Pansy barked as she yanked Hermione to face her.  Startled by the sudden contact, Hermione found herself being pulled and looking directly at Pansy’s face which was resplendent like the golden sands in the Sahara desert. Her ebony eyes, aporetic, held firm.  Hermione was drawn to the intensity and could not break away. She had chased after the girl to get answers but found herself lacking a voice.

 

     “Suddenly you have nothing to say? The apocalypse must be near if Hermione Granger has nothing to say!” Pansy exasperated let Hermione go and walked over to Beech tree. She rummaged around in another tree hollow and pulled out a dark khaki rucksack. Without turning around Pansy shouted behind her in a sullen command.

 

     “Well come on, unless you are going to go back, you better stick close. God knows you will probably follow me anyway.” Hermione no longer tentative hastened to catch up to Pansy, largely out of curiosity, but also she didn’t really know what else to do.

 

     The frigid wind shot straight through her thin school cloak and the October air felt like a thousand pins were being pushed into her skin. Each step Hermione took was emphasized by the crunching of the autumn leaves that littered the forest floor. The knotgrass, no longer in bloom was once again it’s staunch green, ran over the peaty brown soil and the thick tree roots. Thorny bushes reached their whorls around trees and across branches. The trees were beech, oak, pine, sycamore, and yew in various degrees and concentrations. With the exception of the rigid pines, the leaf-less trees loomed over the girls with dour frowns.

 

     Pansy paused over a shrub and began stripping it’s dull brown bark from it with a silver potions knife. Hermione recognized the dark green leaves and thick sharp thorns as it being a hawthorn bush.

 

     “I do not see as to why I wouldn’t inquire after you, since you are once again sneaking off to the forest in the middle of the night. Are you collecting potion ingredients?” she paused her berating for the last question, not being able to imagine what on earth else Pansy would be doing too that bush.

 

     “Ah, she speaks!” Pany’s exclaims, throwing her hands in the air, which also caused some of the bark to fling in different directions.

 

     “Regardless of you being a perfect miss prefect Granger, I am not obliged to be stalked by you” Pansy starts again “And no I am not collecting ingredients, this is in fact for my trip to Mercury. It's in retrograde next month thought it would be pleasant to visit this time of year. Thus if you wish to be at all useful you can help me strip this bark.”

 

     “What? Did you take a nonsensidilic potion at the feast, that is probably the most ridiculous combination of words I have ever heard formed.” She rolled her eyes before continuing “...You came all the way into the forest for Hawthorn?” Hermione asked with a tilt to her head and furrowed brows.

 

     “Not just hawthorn, but wormwood, monkshood, and blackthorn as well.” She pauses, shoving the bark into a pocket of the rucksack she had been carrying. “And obviously I can’t have anyone know I am collecting these ingredients, not that anyone really pays attention, but you can’t be too careful” Pansy gave a larger than her usual eyeroll and then snapped her eyes back to Hermione, examining the other girl with the same intense force as earlier. Hermione shook off the look and crouched down by Pansy to take the spare knife and help collect bark. She might as well do something while trying to see what Pansy was up to. The process was not difficult as the Hawthorn had already begun its winter bark peeling and all that needed to be done was gently pull it off the branches. Once completed they continued along the forest and came across the sharp green shrub of wormwood, black-blue blackthorn sloe, finally, they came across the small amethyst coloured flowers of monkshood.

 

     As they collected the monkshood by a shallow stream they heard a large crash, north of the water. They looked up to see three trolls, that each stood at least three and a half meters tall and looked to weigh as much as a muggle automobile. Their two-toed feet crushed the forest brush beneath them with each step. The slack-jawed gruesome grey faces were in what appeared to be a permanent state of perplexion. It was the one at the front of the pack that spotted the girls first and made a series of grunts to the others before they all let out a sound that could only be described as an infuriated howl. Pansy yanked Hermione with her as she sprinted away from the booming brutes. The trolls towered over the girls, however, and could make strides twice as long across the forest. 

     The monstrous beings were quickly at the witch’s heels and one sent a club crashing down behind them causing the ground to shake and caused their hands to separate. Hermione scrambled to keep her balance and managed to get slightly ahead of the trolls and veered to the left. She pulled herself behind a tree and tried to steady her ragged breath. She had to think back to what she had read about trolls. She knew they were dangerous, unpredictable and liked to eat people, but aside from that and her own experiences as a first year, she wasn’t sure if there was a specific weakness they had, she supposed that their best option was to distract or encumber the trolls and escape.

 

     “BOMBARDA!” Hermione shouted aiming at a nearby boulder and blasting it to pieces. The trolls were by surprise and paused long enough for Hermione to get back to Pansy and grab her. She then turned back to the nearest Troll and cast a spell that caused their feet to stick to the forest floor. Pansy managed to get it together to cast a rather powerful confundus on the second troll. The third troll was not deterred, despite his friends? siblings? being put out.

 

     “Saighead” Hermione yelped while ducking out of the way of the trolls swinging club. Arrows shot from her wand and the troll cried in pain. Pansy caught Hermione’s hand hers and pulled her away in a sprint.

 

     “Come on that won’t stop him for long, we have to get back to the beech tree,” Pansy said in a low out of breath voice. They quickly looped back to the beech tree under the waning gibbous moon and went down the trees passage-way quiet and efficiently. The tunnel was the same, the grey walls were still dark from the underground moisture, making them seem permanently wet, the stone path was still irregular and rough, but it was also different. Hermione could see Pansy’s breath heavy and condensed in the chilly air. Her hair was in a slick ponytail that smacked against the backpack now full of plants and her school robe had a slight tear that was surely acquired while running from the trolls. Also fighting them, fighting them… with Hermione.  They soon found themselves at the entrance outside the tapestry and turned at the same time to face one another. Pansy spoke first.

 

     “Hmmh… I think its best you get going back to the towers. Who knows what people would think seeing a Gryffindor down here in the dungeons so late.”

 

     “Probably that you confounded me,” Hermione smirked.

 

     “Do not think I still will not” Pansy’s eyebrow quirked upward a little and Hermione could see the edge of a smile on the girl’s lips. Hermione gave a small-ish wave and gave a last look before leaving.

 

     “Hermione...” Pansy called after her, Hermione turned giving Pansy’s a curious look, “uh… you fight good” came out rather abrupt and Pansy followed it by hurriedly turning heal to leave.

 

     “Thanks, Pans, you too” Hermione spoke softly, a dip in the Slytherin girl’s head showed that she heard. 

 


	5. IV. Parties are Meant to be Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slughorns Annual Christmas Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am being a little mean to Ron in these early chapters, but just know he is my sweet summer child. He just still has some growing up to do and that's okay.)

     Predictably, Ron was acting like an ars and that is how Hermione ended up hiding in between thick silk curtains at Slughorn’s Holiday Party. McLaggen, to no surprise, was even more of an ars than Ron, who was likely to grow out of his behavior. Hermione had no such faith for Cormac McLaggen.

 

     “Hermione are you still in there?”

 

     “shhh Harry!” she snagged the boy pulling him into the mass of cloth, “don’t give me away” she glared at him, as she could feel him trying not to laugh underneath her hand.

  
    “Actually, I was going to say I think McLaggen left and you could probably stop hiding. Although, Slughorn has been asking about you, so maybe not”

 

    “Pfh Harry he is certainly not that bad, and thanks.”

 

    “If you say so.” his eyebrows rising in disbelief. He pulled her out of the curtains leading her to the Professor who was talking to two other adults already. 

  
    “It's good that you came out, I can use you as a shield and then bait to escape. Luna ran off somewhere and I wanted to find her before I left and see if she wanted to be walked back.”

 

    “What a gentleman you are Harry, using the innocent as shields and excuses.”  

 

    “Ha, are you one of those innocent Mione? I am pretty sure you hexed boils on a girl last year. I also don’t think Luna is an excuse for anything. I am really glad I brought her… she is a good friend. I wish more people saw that.”

  
     “The people that matter know and I think that counts for more than anyone else's opinions, especially in Luna’s books.”

 

     “Ah, Harry my Boy!” Slughorn's voice boomed, “I see you found Miss Granger, perfect timing. I would like to introduce her to the vampire Sanguini and the author Eldred Worple who recently published a book on vampires.”

 

     “Right, I had the pleasure of meeting them earlier actually, with my date, who seems to have gone missing, best find her, ta professor” Harry had not been kidding about his escape plans, he managed to get out a whole conversations in 30 seconds, patted Hermione on the shoulder, and shot out of sight. Hermione hid a smile beneath her hand before turning back to the other guests.

 

     “Did you live with vampires while writing your book sir?” 

  
     “Certainly! After the title is  _ Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires _ .” The bespectacled man replied, nearly shouting.

 

     “That is fascinating, there are not a lot of works about vampires from a wizarding perspective, especially what I imagine is a more positive take.” The apathetic man next to him tilted slightly at this, he had heavy bags under his eyes and was rather towering when standing next to Eldred Worple.

 

    “Yes, not to boast, but my book really should be read more by students. The knowledge alone, outside of the excellent writing, could be very beneficial to the students that will be taking NEWTS. Although, any witch or wizard would find the book a good read.” Sanguini’s attention had shifted again when a group of girls chatting loudly passed. This, in turn, caught Worple’s attention and he proceeded to shove several pasties in the hands of the vampire.    
    “Ah why don’t you finish those off and I will run and get us more.” he scurried off to the table across the room that had various foods on it. Hermione unable to contain her curiosity and could not hold with her lack of knowledge on vampires outside of muggle lore.

 

    “Can vampires eat regular food?”  

 

    “Yes, despite it doing very little for us outside of the taste, more so after centuries, it offers even less comparatively.” He replied with a rapacious grin. “Are you interested in learning about vampires?”

 

    “As much as anything” her eyebrow shot up, unimpressed by his obvious behavior. “I try to learn everything I can. I do think it is interesting that the wizards don’t approach other half- beings with the same prejudices that they give to vampires. Surely, a goblin or werewolf can maim just as easily as a vampire. The fear is the same but the reactions certainly different.”

 

     “Well, no one could say you don’t speak your mind.” Sanguini seems more intrigued then perturbed, so Hermione continued.

 

    “How are vampire societies run differently than wizarding? You hardly see any interaction between the two, whereas werewolves are left with a hard life in the wizarding world or a hard life in the muggle world.”

 

    “Vampires live in their own family groups, which can be either very small or large depending. The families live mostly within muggle cities, although some do choose a more isolating existence. The latter is more rare, though, we tend to follow hiding in plain sight rather than complete separation as you do.” he paused, but Hermione’s attention was completely on him and he seemed to sense she wasn’t going to let him leave it at that. “We are not left completely ungoverned and I don’t mean by the pathetic laws of wizards.  We all are apart of a circle which in turn is a part of a larger circle.” He was slowly trying to sidle closer to Hermione, but she was perfectly apt at staying focused on the information she was getting rather than the distraction he wanted to provide.

 

    “These circles are run by individuals who have been chosen or won their titles. Like your minister of magic, there is one who leads all of the circles in the U.K. She, in turn, is a part of collective in Europe. Outside of that, the circles would get to vast for governing and typically just work together as a network.”

 

    “hm, why haven’t I heard of this before?”

 

    “Because we don’t talk about it with outsiders usually, even Eldred only saw the vampire world on the level of my family, he has and will likely never have intimate knowledge on the circles.” Sanguini was making eye contact with Hermione, which unabashedly she held firm in turn.

 

     “Yet, you told me.”

 

     “I feel you might appreciate the knowledge more. I know quite a lot of things you know, perhaps we can discuss it elsewhere, somewhere quieter.”

 

     She suddenly saw Pansy out of the corner of her eye, on the arm of Blaise Zabini. He must have brought her as his guest. She was in fitted black velvet robes that were slit in several places and seemed to have silver woven into it like starlight. Her face shown golden even in the dark dungeon lighting and for several minutes Hermione found herself holding her breath. She brought her focus back momentarily to speak to Sanguini whose eyes were flashing from being ignored. 

 

     “If you will excuse me.” Hermione then found herself edging around the party.

 

     She had been thinking about Pansy regularly from most of November into December. Along with researching the plants, Pansy had gone into the forest for, blackthorn sloe and hawthorn bark were uncommonly known plants to use against vampires, while monkshood a well-known poison, but especially deadly to werewolves. She was not sure exactly what the wormwood was for, it was used in various potions, perhaps draught of the living death? What was Pansy trying to achieve, who or what could the ingredients be for. She knows the girl was inquiring about the centaurs allegiances, could she be preparing for the decisions of other half-humans and magical beings. Why did Pansy even care though...

     Seeing an opportunity Hermione made a decision, she followed and caught Pansy on her way to the lavatory and pulled her into a poorly lit corridor. No one would be too suspicious of their absence, particularly as no one would think the two girls were taking so long because they were talking.

 

     “Well, someone is feeling handsy today,” Pansy smirked. The girls had not spoken in several weeks, but Pansy’s words did not seem to hold the animosity from the years past. I suppose there really is something about trolls.

 

     “Pansy, why were collecting those plants in the forbidden forest? Why not just put in an order to the apothecary?” Hermione’s words turned Pansy’s demeanor dark.

 

     “I do not believe that is any of your business, Granger. If I recall it was you who decided to follow me that night; I certainly did not invite you.” Hermione was a bit thrown off by the sudden switch in attitude. She reached for Pansy again.

 

     “Your right, it is not my business and maybe I am just being a busybody or have a problem with wanting to know everything. Yet surely whatever it is you are doing you could use help? What would have happened if I had not followed you in the forest that day? I mean not that you are not strong or capable enough to take on trolls, but was it no better with someone?”

 

    “Really Granger you sure think highly of yourself, maybe there is a reason I do everything alone.” the girl's dark hair lashed forward as she turned her head, with her words snapping with the same ferocity.  

 


	6. V. A Knut for Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some deep pondering and wandering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is a short update and then I may not be able to update for a couple weeks, but don't worry I will be back! I just have some heavy editing to do in the next several chapters. It's really where the plot gets started and I want to make sure it's all perfect. I also may be adding another chapter, not sure.

 

 

 

 

     The halls of Hogwarts, that normally echoed like ancient caverns with rambunctious noises during the day, were stilled and silent at night. Yet, the castle was very much awake, from the shifting stone to the movement of the paintings. The air continuously crackled with magic. It was ever vibrant and trilled affectionately while wrapping itself around those that needed it upon any given day. The castle certainly had humor, though, with moving stairs and halls that were not always the same, perhaps it was from the fact that much of the embedded magic was from the youth that swept in and out of its halls.

 

     Tonight, Hermione was alone walking the vast halls at an easy pace while patrolling the first floor near the entrance hall. Normally, the prefects were on a rotation and partners were mixed between the houses. Hermione was missing hers tonight because the Ravenclaw prefect Tony Camden had caught the flu, rumor had it that he had caught it from the Slytherin chaser Zeek Penter. Normally, she would be grateful for the quiet, but she found herself missing Tony’s incessant chattering. It was barely even two months into their 6th year and everything felt different. The weeks had been filled with regular studying and sitting by the fire relaxing during their free evenings, but there was a distance between her and Ron, and Harry was even more in his head than usual. It felt too quiet, last year had brought a heavy cloud of trouble and danger, but they faced it together and were closer than ever. Now they felt so far away, she couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps after all this time they were growing apart. Surely, it was too soon for that though, even impossible, how many sixteen-year-olds had faced death, forbidden magic, horrible creatures, and everything they had been through together, should that not have brought them closer? She shook her head trying not to think of what it would mean for that to not be the case.  

 

     She turned down the multiple corridors and was soon at one that leads to Astronomy tower, students tended to try to sneak up there for late night rendezvous or to try and ship dragons to Romania. The tower consisted mostly of a lengthy staircase up to the platform which the prodigious metal celestial sphere was situated. Hermione climbed the steep spiral staircase to the left of the sphere that leads to the very top of the tower, she stopped at a small lancet arched door and pulled the thick iron ring handle to the outside ramparts.

 

     The night was chilly but not unbearable, Hermione walked over to the parapets which were just low enough for her to look over. The grounds were taking on the starkness that could only be seen in Scotland during the winter. Somehow it was both dark and bright, with sharp greys that did nothing to impede the rambunctious energy of the students. She had uneventfully turned 17 in september and by wizarding standards was an adult. A fact that she could not wrap her head around. She couldn’t imagine being an adult at 18 much less a full year earlier. She may be the smartest witch in her year, but she was surely just as lost as everyone else. Hermione had difficulty even admitting it to herself, but she likely had had a crush on Ron for a couple years now. She had felt an immense amount of hurt when she caught him sneaking off to snog Lavender Brown and perhaps had overreacted with the birds. She supposed she should get over it because Ron was seemingly far too dense to return her feelings. This would be far more rational, but the ache in her chest said otherwise. She had tried to talk to Harry about it, but he was just as dense, perhaps though in a sweeter way. He had hugged her and tried to make it better, but the kid was not one for wise words. She had never really thought much beyond the crush anyway. Almost everyone else had started dating or at least it appeared that way. Ginny had certainly gotten over her childish crush and was all fire in romance. Hermione found her mind wandering to Halloween night in the forest, to Pansy meticulously gathering herbs, to the way Pansy radiated after the escape, and to the soft sort of good night.

* * *

 

 

     Pansy’s family often spent the majority of their time in their London home, nestled neatly in Mayfair and like most magical houses were unknown to their muggle neighbors. The house had belonged to her mother’s family and while left to her was not truly hers, her cousins abroad were only placated after it being put in her father’s name. Her father’s family home was in Kent down’s near the sea and while Pany’s had quite a lot of distaste for her father’s side, she loved that house more than anything. The Channel waters were harsh and cold from millennia of being fed by the North Sea. The rock shallows were rarely pleasant and Pansy’ enjoyed the way the salt struck her skin. The smell of the sea would linger in her dark locks for days after and she would shield herself in it from the realities of the house. Her older brother, Theseus, had been the one to request the Kent house, the reasons why escaped Pansy, as he rarely wished to leave London and his precious position at the ministry.

 

     They had floo-ed from the London house directly after Kings Cross. Pansy immediately changed from her school clothes into a heavy wool robe and slipped out of the house.  The winter greys were fully settled in and they brought unwelcome winds to the shores. Pansy found herself at her favorite outcrop that had been long exposed due to the constant weather it faced, there was a slight curve in the ancient rock that offered safety from the brunt coastal forces. She sat on the dryest bit of stone and looked out at the water.  The steal blue brought her a familiar comfort, it contrasted so starkly with the green water seen through the Hogwarts dungeon windows that she felt slightly adrift in her thoughts. Hogwarts was the closest feeling to a home she had ever gotten, particularly those first couple years. The Slytherin house despite it reputation was warm to those within its confines. It repped family being the most important and if you were a Slytherin you were family. However, it had become uncommonly bungled the past couple of years. The return of Voldemort had brought new lines into the house, some had fully traversed to the infamous side, while others remained neutral or quiet.

 

     Her father clearly had realigned himself with the Dark Lord as was apparent by their conversation in August. Her father had told her how things would soon be expected of her, that she would have to find her place on the right side. He had never given her so much as a thought before and was perhaps just trying to impress the dark lord by presenting as many new followers as possible. Pansy’s mother had paid her attention, though, teaching her daughter skills to survive. It was survival in a way her mother saw fit, but it was survival nonetheless. Pansy could easily dip her head to the side and charm a wizard out of his wand. Yet she had about as much interest in wizards as she did in serving the dark lord, which was to say none. She had read a lot about his last rise to power and heard stories of the dark lord's methods. How he spilled pureblood in the name of pure blood. She also knew the forces against him. She had seen it the past fives years, that boy wonder had miraculously survived death once more. Dumbledore, the nutter he was, still lead the light and not wanting much to align with him either. She knew the scale was in his favor and had decided to make headways of her own. Her father was in charge of persuading vampires to the dark lord's cause. They had a society as intricate as wizards did, their own rules, and were not a fan of following others. She was not sure how her father was to persuade them. She had investigated into other half-humans that had caught the dark lords attention. She knew he had the werewolves that followed Greyback and a few giants, but had been blatantly ignored by the centaur colonies. The last major group would be the vampires and she supposed she might keep an ear out over the next couple weeks to see if her father had succeeded.

 

     Crack! Song appeared before a Pansy that had just nearly slipped off the rocks after being jolted out of her thoughts.

  
     “The mistress is looking for you, young miss.”

 

     “Did she actually look for me or did she just send you to?”

 

     “I is be looking for you for Mistress”

 

     “Good, I can have been resting in my room, after all, I am only a delicate flower” Pansy smirked and held her hand out to Song. Who apparated both of them to Pansy’s room where she dumped her coat and changed into new robes.


	7. VI. It’s too Cold for this Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what might be thought, Pansy did not prepare for this meeting, because she firmly believed Hermione would not show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not sure about all my edits, but I am gonna be back on a weekly schedule now!

 

 

     The January Hogsmeade trip was met with poor weather and moody attitudes. The two friends were determined, though, not to be deterred by the icy rain that was attempting to make the weekend worse. They forgoed any shopping and headed straight for the three broomsticks, in hopes that warm butterbeer would cheer up the late winter afternoon. They had been back a week and a half already and one too many things had come up. Hermione was still dispirited at the library not having any sources for Horcruxes. While Harry seemed to be even more suspicious of Draco after overhearing him at the first Apparition lesson, nor had he not brought up her forgiving Ron again. Harry was trying to bring her into idle chatter about the Quidditch team found herself simple nodding along with the conversation. It seemed that it would just stay the two of them, it was not an uncomfortable situation they found themselves in. Harry and Hermione had always had a strong understanding of the other one, in ways that Ron did not. Both had spent a lot of their childhood relatively alone and in their own heads. Hermione often because others thought her too strange to be around and Harry due to Dudley's imposing threat on any primary school students that befriended Harry. They clung to magic tighter in ways those born into magic rarely did, while still occasionally forgetting that they could change the world merely with some sparks from their fingertips. Hermione leaned into the comfort of their friendship, pushing any concern she had that they would ever grow apart aside. There were some friendships that were simple forever regardless of aging and conflict that might be faced.

 

“Harry what makes you think Draco is up to something, like before you overheard him arguing with Crabbe. Why do you think this year is different than any other year” Harry is momentarily thrown by the sudden switch from Quidditch to Draco, which Hermione had been pretty dismissive of up until this point.

 

“Well... it was just a matter of time before he was marked a Death Eater. I mean what with his parents.”

 

“You don’t think someone could take a different path than one that their parents set out for them?”

 

“Well sure, but that’s not really like Malfoy is it?”

 

* * *

 

     The note Hermione had found in her library book and outside of the reasoning for it being placed there in the first place it read rather cryptically,

 

_      Meet me in the harrowed place that no longer howls, when the full moon has fully risen. _

 

     The bit about the moon was probably a duel comment about the time for the meeting and an allusion for the place, as the shrieking shack had been where Remus Lupin had gone to transform during his school years. Hermione had a feeling who the note was from but thought it was best to be prepared, cast a disillusionment over her as she walked across the school grounds to whomping willow, she remembered how Sirius had told Snape to touch the trees knot with a long stick. She had zero desire, though, to experiment with that method and instead levitated a heavy small stone and pushed as much force into it so that it hit the knot squarely. The willow branches became still and Hermione cautiously walked up to it and down the hollow.

 

     The shack was the same as Hermione remembered it from their third year. It has zero insolation and was probably colder inside the structure than it was out in the bitterly cold January night. The second floor held broken furniture and old ripped papers were sprawled across the floors, which the layers of dust had turned a dark mottled grey. She saw Pansy leaning against one of the dilapidated wooden walls by the only window on the top floor and before she knew it she was shoving the girl against the very same window.

 

     “Pansy what gives!” Hermione hissed, “One second you are yelling at me to leave you alone, the next we are fighting together, and then we are back to you telling me to fuck off”.  Pansy, once the surprise left her face, shoved Hermione right back for like a lady she could both start and finish a fight, not that her mother would approve.

 

     “Well with your excellent memory, I shouldn’t have to remind you that you are the one that stuck your nose into my business to start with!”

 

     “I am prefect, it is my job to see what students are up to when they are acting suspicious, particularly when they are sneaking off into the forest and running into trolls.”

 

     “Oh please, as if that's not an excuse--”

 

     “And, it's a good thing that I did because those trolls would have crushed you in seconds without my help--”

     “I didn’t need your help!” 

     They found themselves glowering inches away from the other, both as unlikely as the other to give in to the same circular argument that they had back in December. It seemed Pansy, though, truly had an important reason to ask her here tonight other than to be contrary and gave in first.

 

     “Listen, Hermione, as much as I loathe to ask for help, you are really the only one who I can ask and that will hopefully actually believe me.” Pansy let this out at a rapid speed, that was followed by a long measured silence from the girl with dark curls.

 

     “I thought you didn’t need my help?” Hermione tilted her head, not quite ready to put an end to this fight.

     “Don’t be a prat!”

 

     “For someone who needs help, from me, you seem to be doing a lot of name-calling.”

 

     “I will call you some names!” Pansy huffed, letting out a huge cloud of condensed silvery air.

 

     “... was that your comeback? Even you could come up with something better than that Parkinson.” Pansy’s glare bore into Hermione, but before Hermione could say anything, the dark-eyed girl spoke. 

 

     “Pansy, just call me Pansy.” Hermione quirked an eyebrow at this.

 

     “Well, Pansy… what is it then?”

 

     “Okay, so just hear me out. At the end of the summer, my father called me into his study which is something has never done, not even when I “accidentally” poured my pudding onto Lucius at Draco’s 7th birthday party. He said like my brother I would have a role already set out for me in the Dark Lords  _ new world _ . That no matter what I would have to accept my duty to the family and obey. I had always known that my family would likely make a lot of my life choices for me. I mean they already have, what would stop them from continuing just because I would be an adult soon. He sent me off with a pat on my head, expecting me to be a good girl and wait for him to tell me where my life would go. I know, though, that they are trying to get half-humans to be the fodder in their war and I… well I thought that might be the best way to disrupt their success.” Pansy paused, seemingly taking a deep breath before continuing. 

 

     “I don’t want to just watch the world burn, and part of it is because I think I would get burned in the process. I am not selfless enough for that to not be a motivator, but also I don’t… I don’t know, like sure I have been mean to lots of people… that's just kids stuff… nobody really gets hurt.” Hermione starts to lean against the window edge but doesn’t interrupt Pansy.

 

     “Over the winter hols I overheard a conversation between my father and his guest, but I don’t think it was with a wizard… my father seems to have succeeded in gaining at least some trust from a group of vampires. It seems this group does not agree with their leader's decision to not be associated with wizards or the dark lord at all. Part of the deal he wants to strike with... Voldemort is to deal with Lupe, the vampire in charge of the vampires? Something about circles, as well as provide replacements for those who side with Lupe. From the implication, it doesn’t seem like they want muggles, but wizards as replacements, why that would make a difference I am not sure, either way, it will probably not be consensual and will be really really bad for both muggles and wizards alike.”

 

     “And you want to do something about it? I still do not get why you are so reluctant to tell Dumbledore these things? I know you think he will not believe you but you cannot know till you try”

 

     “I don’t trust that old coot, people put so much faith in Dumbledore not recognizing that he is just as dangerous as the dark lord. No, I am going to stop this myself. It shouldn’t be too hard, my father barely pays attention to what I am doing and my mother only sees me as a doll for play and dress up.” Where Pansy had suddenly got such a conviction, such a direction, Hermione was not sure, perhaps it had always been with her and no one had paid attention to her beyond thinking of her a Slytherin or a girl. It was certainly well hidden behind a girl who actively picked on people with no to perhaps a lot of discrimination. It seemed silly and untrue to say that she did not mean all the hurtful words she had ever said for she certainly left no room to not believe she meant every word. She had just naturally seemed to fit into that role, before ever having even spoken, in the way that Hermione was only allowed to be strong in specific ways and Ron could only be funny, and Harry could only be seen as always needing others.

 

     “Well then, what do you plan to do about it” Hermione feels implored by an unknown force to go along. She cannot say why she believes anything that Pansy is saying, for all she knows this could be an elaborate prank. Nothing adds up, but it does not seem wrong either.

 

     “I don’t really know yet, I was kind of hoping you would help with that. Unless you are just going to go run to golden boy.”

 

     “Harry has enough right now and honestly is not one for strategy. This situation seems like it may require a precise plan, rather than lion charging in.”

 

 


	8. VII. An Open Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas (eve) You Filthy Muggles

 

 

 

       The girls had been meeting a couple times a week since their rendezvous at the shack. They found themselves frequenting unused classrooms late at night and occasionally risking the room of requirement. Pansy was fascinated by the room and enjoyed experimenting with the places they could have it turn into. One evening she managed to have it recreate the bibliothekai hall from the Library of Alexandria, or more so it was created based on the facts Pansy’s knew about the Library and perhaps some of the Room’s own Magic. Hermione had recognized it mainly by the Greek inscription ψυχῆς ἰατρείον, A Place to Cure the Soul, a phrase she had always found beautiful. She had been thoroughly distracted for the first hour pulling scrolls off the shelves trying to determine if the room had created authentic documents or not. Pansy had lounged on an out of placed settee alternating between laughing at Hermione's antics and lazily taking notes on the book in her hand.

 

       One late night session, Hermione caved and followed Pansy to the kitchens. The house elves and Hermione looked at each other warily, apparently, the overzealous attempt of SPEW during fourth year was not forgotten. Nevertheless, they were delighted to find the two in want of tea and maybe a biscuit or scone (both, as well as many other pastries, were muscled onto the girls). It was in these quiet corners of Hogwarts that they collected their knowledge and created a plan that would hopefully stall or completely stop two heinous forces from uniting. Plotting against madmen, as with fighting trolls, has an effect on relationships and typically improves them for the better. Hermione and Pansy had formed a companionship, that had begun on Halloween but only intensified with researching together. As the month turned to February, the Valentines Hogsmeade trip was coming up and Hermione figured this would be a good opportunity to make use of the library while most of the students were out.

  
       They had crafted two more fake galleons, Hermione had adjusted the design she had used for DA slightly, instead of a wizard on the tails side, there was a troll head. Around the troll head, the words would be replaced with whatever message the sender wished to be transcripted. Pansy had laughed for what seemed like hours at the troll and exclaimed that she had not realized Hermione had a sense of humor. This, in turn, had set Hermione to enchanting the quills to throw themselves at Pansy, which just encouraged the laughter. 

  
       On the 14th of February, Hermione messaged Pansy after breakfast with ‘library- back corner- near ghoul texts’.  The meeting place was a dusty niche in the farthest depths of the library. The window seat had pillows with tassels nearly worn off and color almost faded, that they seemed and likely were from medieval times. Hermione had never seen Pince back here, although she sometimes distantly heard the soft clip of the librarians heals.  
Pansy came upon Hermione already deep in a book on potions and vampires, which was heavily dated and one they had already gone through. She slid into the window across from Hermione, resting her legs gently against the others.

  
       “Granger, why do you have that book out again. The author is a pompous ass from the dark ages, despite his claims to a being 19th-century gentleman. I also do not believe for a minute that he has ever met a vampire.”

  
       “I just thought I would give it another once over while I was waiting,” Hermione grumbled.  Pansy flicked her hair to the side and gave Hermione a look.

  
       “Well because I am brilliant I have something far more interesting for you to stick your nose in.” She reached into her bookbag and pulled out a thick tomb that seemed to have a cover made of grey tree bark, or it was some other strange material.  
       

       “What on earth is that? Have you been journaling on tree bark”

  
       “Ha, very funny, this is Wilhelmina Crisana Zapolyas’s single and greatest work _Alt Strigoi._ It didn’t come up in our original search because Strigoi has some weird translations, but it one translation matches with the immortal undead.”

  
       “What does she say about them?”

  
       “Well, I am not sure yet, I just got it by owl before coming here. I figured we would do the translation spell together and see what the old bag has to say.”

  
       “pfh one second you are _the great hope_ , the next thing you know you're an old bag, oh fickle youth”

  
       “Oh hush” Pansy lightly knocked shoulders with Hermione.  “Let's just do the translation spell.”  
  


       “All right, together on three… one… two… _Verbum Verto Britannicus_ ” 

       The text on the page altered as if a wave was falling and knocked the lines on the page to form new letters, it happened over seconds but rippled minutes after. With text now firmly in English, both girls knelt their heads together and began furiously reading the text. After a while, once the initial fever passed, they would fall back easily into their cozy corner and nestle amongst the pillows more comfortably. If someone were to happen upon them, they might find it a strange sight, for the Gryffindor and Slytherins legs to be intertwined, one head leaned on a soft shoulder, reading from the light of day to the libraries magically candles that never once dripped wax. Once the night was well in its way, Hermione lightly dozed while Pansy seemed to be fully lost to the Sandman. It wasn’t until just after midnight that Pansy jolted awake, jostling Hermione out of her nap still murmuring about ink stains. 

       “m-whaths tha matter Pans?”

  
       “How are we going to stop the dark side from getting the vampires as allies? Wilhelmina talks about the vampire circles as if they are finite and unmoving, but the vampires my dad was making deals with were trying to work outside of the circle. And even if vampires don’t believe in following the rules of any other society, they are pretty firm about their own rules. The story about the immortal being cast out into fire after going against the word of… and you said Sanguine said that there was one individual for the u.k., he said she and the ones the vampires were worried about was "a she", so we just have to somehow get her on our side. How do you even find the leader though, vampires a rarely seen as individuals much less outside of their own family, but they have to somehow be in contact with her.”

  
       “Woah, Pans, take a breath.” The heavy way Pansy was talking reminded Hermione of the day she found the girl in the bathroom. She radiated heat, that was hot and fuzzy, making the air feel like it was vibrating. As if a million insects where converging onto their tiny secluded spot and the only sound in existence was the buzzing of the insect's wings.

 

       “Ohhh, I feel like I keep going over the obvious details and none of it’s helpful, and I have not even a single idea of how to bring it all together”

 

       “It's good to have an outline first and we have been trying to find out as much as we can about the vampires first, so that we know the all the obvious details. We cannot know how to solve a problem without research and it's only been a little over a month. For a topic that doesn’t have much written on it, I say we are doing pretty well. I know we have no actual plan just yet and that's scary knowing that they are steps a head of us, but we can do this… together."

  
       “This is pointless what are we going to even be able to do to stop vampires. If they are anything like wizards-- I mean what are we going to storm all of their houses with a wooden stake? We are two girls, I don’t even know what I was thinking. ”

  
       “We will figure it out.” Hermione lets out breathlessly, “We just want to stop a few, not the entire vampire population.”Pansy shook her head, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

  
       “Pans, look at me” Pansy draws her eyes to Hermione’s face, to the softness that still lingers on her cheeks despite turning 17 before the rest of them, the light flecks of yellow in her warm brown eyes, that stand out from her darker toned skin, the way her curls hold close to her face and envelop the universe at the same time, she wasn’t sure if she had ever met someone so perfect before. Even with her gross habit of chewing the end of a quill and her fierce temper and the ink stains that were indefinitely around her fingers, and how god awful stubborn she was and her stuck up air, because who was Pansy to even talk about the last one and the others were cute because that was just Hermione.

  
       “I am always looking at you Hermione, and I don’t think I could stop if I wanted to.”  Hermione didn’t really blush the ways Pansy’s face would go sickly pink across her cheeks, but her pupils would dilate a bit and her nose would scrunch just barely when she was over the moon embarrassed. It was irresistibly adorable. 

 

       “Hey, Hermione” Pansy said over a deep breath.

  
       “Yeah” Hermione who seemed to have forgotten to breath replied.

  
       “Do you think you ever look at me, that way?”

  
       “I think I have been looking at you that for while Pansy, I just have no idea what to do about it.”

  
       “Well, what would you like to do about it?”

  
       “mmm, maybe this” Hermione leaned forward closing the last of the space between them that had felt like miles previously, but now seemed to be but a fraction compared to all the space in all the universe.


	9. VIII. A Very Unhappy Birthday to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ronnikins, my sweet summer child has such ill luck on his 17th birthday, but welcome to adulthood babe, where everyone is either trying to make you love them or poison you. 
> 
> Anyway, maybe the school infirmary is a place where you have key thoughts or learn important things so that you can continue the plot and beat up the bad guys.
> 
> And Hermione is not oblivious to really weird coincidences, but she gets distracted by an idea so don’t be too hard on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late and short. I am quickly going to get the next chapter out to make it up!

  
       Hermione sat by Ron’s bedside, holding his clammy hand, Lavender had a fit upon hearing him murmur her name. hermione thought it a silly thing to be upset over, but she had sent birds after them so perhaps she couldn’t really say anything about pettiness. And anyway for all they knew Ron could have been dreaming about them pursuing a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and Hermione wasn’t running fast enough.  
Hermione soon found her mind wandering to how Ron found himself poisoned. It is strange that Professor Slughorn had poisoned wine without realizing it. he was after all a potions master. It rang similar to Katie Bell’s strange cursed necklace. Katie Bell was an intelligent 7th-year student with plenty of knowledge to know better than to take or touch a strange object. Someone could easily just have a grudge against Katie and took it too far. While Ron was clearly not the target, and there was little that Katie and Slughorn had in common beyond student-teacher. Surely, though, these were not in any way connected. They did go to a magical boarding school where wilder and weirder accidents happened all the time.

  
       She shook her head and went back to reading Eldred Worples book. Her eyes stuck on a line,

  
       ‘The vampire family is very strict with the rules they have set in place to protect them from society, while they care not for any others but their coven, when a member steps out of line they are punished by the head of the family.’

  
       Sanguini had mentioned that they had laws different than wizards or muggles. She can’t believe she nearly forgot the strange conversation with the vampire. He had said something about circles and Pansy had said that they were brought up to her father as well. Lupe was the woman that was in charge, was she perhaps the one that was in charge of the U.K. circle. Sanguini had said it was a woman. Surely if this Lupe did not like Voldemort or the Death Eaters she would stop and punish the vampires trying to align themselves with him. Perhaps she does not know about it… Hermione cursed silently, if only they had more information about the laws that Sanguini mentioned. It would make so much clearer. She needed to tell Pansy about this and they had to find out more and clearly, books were not cutting it. 

 

 

* * *

 

       “Pans, the most logical place is Long, its central to so much magic already.” The two had found themselves back in a corner of the library that Pince did not often wander to. They had to keep their voices down, but it was the least likely of places for them to get caught mid-week when most everyone was not planning to start homework until Friday or worse Sunday night.

  
       "What are we gonna do Hermione, waltz into a pub and ask for Vampires.” Hermione’s eyes lit up.

  
       “There is one in Knockturn Alley that is known for having a mixed crowd, isn’t there?”

  
       “What, I wasn't serious! And Knockturn Alley, really the seediest, sketchiest, place in the wizarding world.”

  
       “Oh, I am sure it's not the worst, the wizarding world is pretty big, but I get you were trying to make a point.”

  
       “How astute, your quick wit must be why they call you the brightest witch at Hogwarts because it certainly can’t be your good ideas.” Hermione chose to ignore the obvious jibe, in favor of continuing her explanation.

  
       “We will have to disguise ourselves, polyjuice would probably be too suspicious. I think acting like someone who is a regular or might be recognized would only get us in trouble and a stranger would still be a stranger so why go through all that effort.”

  
       “Chh” Pansy was currently trying to work up a really good sneer that would reflect how horrendous horrible she thought this plan was.

  
       “Best to act like purebloods I think, my French is passable, I could be from the continent. Maybe you could just wear a hood, someone might recognize, most purebloods if going in Knockturn pretend to not be themselves anyway and would likewise ignore someone they knew.”

  
       “You are having so much fun with this, I almost hate to crush it, much less wonder why you know all this.” Hermione grinned brilliantly and Pansy’s expression soured further.

  
       “Best not crush it then, wouldn’t want to ruin my fun would?” Pansy abandoned her sneer for a glare.

  
       “If we end up dead or cursed, I am becoming a ghost just to haunt you for eternity.” Hermione giggled, despite the fact that the threat was usually a faux pas to make.

  
       “Its the best way to get information and I can’t think of another way,” She said while reaching for Pansy’s hands while Pansy grumbled.

  
       “You are the reason the trio is always getting into trouble, everyone thinks its Harry, but really it’s you.” Hermione could only laugh at this,

  
       “Oh nooo, Harry definitely gets himself into all his own trouble with little to no help from anyone. Well... he tends to stumble and trip into it rather than purposefully cause it.”

  
       “His track record this year is pretty good, other than having to shove a bezoar down Won Won’s throat.”

  
       “Yes, it certainly cannot last. We best get our own headstart before he gets into something that he will need help with.”


	10. IX. Alleyways Are More Fun With A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some muggle London and a bit of wizarding side to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is I, the ghost of the author coming to you live with updates.
> 
> I debated adding in syntax markers for Hermione talking with a french accent, but it felt awkward, so idk use your imaginations.

 

   
      Hermione had set for them to meet in a muggle coffee shop right after they got off the train for Easter hols. The place was somewhat confusing to Pansy and what Hermione described as Hipster while shrugging to say it was only a few blocks away from Kings Cross. She made them sit on the sofa at the weird establishment while she finished her almond milk latte. Pansy sipped on Earl Grey, that was hardly up to any standard much less a good one, and looked around at the cafe some more. There were lightbulbs encased in wire cages, the poor dears, and various clocks on the walls that may or may not have been showing the correct time. The most concerning, though, was the livid plum sofa that they were sitting on which looked like it had been taking directly from Maria Antonieta’s personal rooms with its ostentation design and superfluous gold tassels. Needless, to say Pansy was not too upset when Hermione dragged her off into a nearby alleyway, abandoning the still mostly full pot of tea and patch of the sofa that she might have been picking the string from. 

They moved to the back of the small side street and  Hermione started pulling nice but somewhat dated robes from her small bag and shoving them at Pansy. She changed remarkably quickly herself and started attacking Pansy’s face exchanging her dark locks for even longer auburn hair, although she left Pansy's dark eyes alone.

  
      “I thought it was okay for me to be seen in sketchy places” Pansy squirmed slightly away from Hermione, hair charms always made her scalp tingle weirdly 

  
      “It is not catastrophic if you were to be noticed, but obviously it would be better if you weren’t.” 

  
      “hmh.” Hermione started to transform herself to have straight mousey brown hair that came just to her shoulders, made her hazel eyes duller, and gave her nose a slight crook to it. The simple changes made a dramatically different Hermione and Pansy’s face was scrunching grumply at the other girl now. Hermione paid no mind to Pansy’s grumpiness over her appearance and apparated them to another damp side street, this time in Knockturn. Pansy felt around checking that she still had all her body parts from after the side along. Hermione rolled her eyes at this display before starting her hushed directions.

  
      “I think its less suspicious if we go in separately and sit in different parts of the pub. That way we can cover more ground and strangers coming alone to a bar is less likely to draw attention than a group of strangers coming to a bar. I will go first." And with that Hermione made up out of the corner and up the steps to enter The White Wyvern, the door was made from dark wood that was inlaid with stone ridgings, making it quite heavy.

  
      Pansy was leaning against the building opposite smoking a cigarette. She watched Hermione slip through the black metal gate and up the stone steps to the pub entrance. The building itself was mostly hidden by its looming neighbor, but from Pansy’s vantage point she could make out the upper stories of the pub that could be rented nightly as lodgings. The girl waited fifteen minutes, pulling every last possible tendril of smoke from the cigarette. She gathered her navy hood tighter around her face and attended up the steps. 

  
      The pub had low set wood ceilings that seemed to be sinking lower by the minute in the dim candlelight. The fireplace was barely flickering and would be embers within the hour. The seating was a mix between stunted wooden tables with matching chairs and high backed lumpy brown armchairs were shoved into the rooms corners for a measure of privacy if you could get that in the tight room. Hermione was sitting at the end of the bar looking pointedly at nothing.

  
      Pansy bypassed her and went up to the bartender, who had stark blonde hair that was almost white, despite the fact that he was surely only in his thirties. Pansy would have almost guessed him a Malfoy if she wasn’t sure she would have heard about a Malfoy working as a bartender. She made a motion with her hand and gently drops a few sickles onto the counter.   
A sickly yellow pint is set in front of her, she supposes it is beer. She decides if Hermione has the bar, then she will take to a highback chair near the fireplace. A Slytherin skulking about in the corner, some would see it as fitting, but Pansy nor the Slytherins she knew would stoop so low as to skulk. Honestly, Professor Snape with his bat theatrics was not doing wonders for the Slytherin reputation.    
She sipped the beer, only to crinkle her nose in distaste. Really, just because it was a seedy bar in a damp alley in the trenches of the dark magic underworld, doesn’t mean they couldn’t shell out an extra sickle for better drinks. She quickly set the offensive liquid on the small table off to her side and tried to observe her surroundings in more detail from her peripheral vision. The woman to her left had several sherry glasses aside her and was dozily staring off into the fireplace. While two men off at the tables had a neat stack of cups themselves. 

  
      Hermione was in a conversation with a man, her hood was down and he was touching her neck. She flinched slightly, but seemed to be playing it off and still smiling. Pansy did not like this one bit, the man radiated negative energy and by the stars, this was not going to end well.

* * *

 

      Hermione silently nursed her drink, she somehow managed to order the one french wizard drink that she knew from Fleur and by a miracle, the bartender seemed to not find it strange she was ordering a winter beverage in april.  She tried to put on a slight french accent and possibly pulled it off, for the bartender did not blink an eye at her. So he either bought that she was french or did not care. She sat with the steaming berry liquor and watched the room. There were not many people present in the pub currently. A set of men sat in the wooden chairs and a woman sat alone by the fireplace. It was not long after Pansy came into the bar she retreated near the fire as well that two men entered the bar. They came up to the bar but did not order drinks, instead, the bartender seemed to know what they were going to order and set them out for the two.  The two had a strange air about them. One was very tall, pale and bald with very intense eyebrows, while his companion was his opposite with tawny skin and dark hair that reached his shoulders. They were standing a few feet away from her paying little mind to the covered witch at the end of the bar. She heard their murmur of conversation.

 

      “Joseph says the time is coming soon, that we are to go out to charring and make some friends.” This was the tall one speaking and the way he said friends with a slight sneer gave Hermione goosebumps.

 

      “I don’t see why we have to go to Charring, it's not like anyone around her would be missed.” The man with the dark hair slide his own eyes about the pub, it appeared as if he was brushing off what his friend was saying, but there was despoiled look to his expression. Looking at their eyes closer something was off: as if they were not entirely in focus to the world around them, as if they were partially in another place while still present in this place, as if they were maybe not there at all.

 

      Hermione made a decision that could have been a poor decision in retrospect, but by the time any such thought of regret would occur the action was already underway. She let her hood slip back further in a small motion of adjusting her hair behind an ear.

 

      “Monsieur, could I perhaps have another.” She put the sickles on the bar and let her eyes wander downward supposing embarrassment. As she expected the two men took some notice of her.

 

      “Hello Chérie, what brings you across the pond.” The bald man took the bait first Hermione looked up at him widening her eyes and created an ‘o’ with her mouth.

 

      “I am here visiting maybe? I graduated and was thinking of coming to work in London.” she pauses feigning caution.

 

      “Oh is that right, and how did you end up down this end of the alley little miss?” The darker hair one was viewing her skeptically.

 

      “They were booked at The Leaky Cauldron, so I thought to wander around till I found another place that offered lodgings. Is it no good here?”

 

      “Nah Cor here runs a nice place” Well if Hermione thought them up to something before, she definitely knew by that lie that they could not be trusted.

 

      “Do you come here often?”

 

      “Sure sure, so your parents weren’t bothered by you coming out here, international floo is not a cheap connection.”

 

      “Oh, I was raised by my grandmére, who passed away at the end of my sixth year.” Hermione fluttered her eyes downward again, really they were far too obvious its a wonder this Joseph wanted them to go to Charring. She couldn’t very well follow them if they tried her a place to stay, but she still wanted more information. It sounded like they might be doing work for vampires, for who else would be kidnapping people randomly. They were still wizards, though, she could just tell. Voldemort certainly would not be above taking muggles to torture and while more than horrid, was not going to give them the answers they needed.

 

      “I do not have many skills, though, so she would likely think me foolish for coming to a country where I know no one and have no job. Where do you two work, perhaps you have suggestions?”

 

      “Ah we work for a private man, he has us do… odd jobs as he does not like to leave his house much… perhaps he might have a use for you.”

 

“That would be wonderful! What sort of work would he need? Household charms? I do not really know the area, but I am sure I could learn. Does he live around here?”

 

      “He is just over in the little hamlet of Whitechapel, you don’t need to worry about not knowing your way around.” The Irish was putting his hand up to her neck, her hood had fallen completely down. She attempted to stop herself from flinching, but it might just be time to be leaving. She sidled back slightly.

 

      “I will have to come introduce myself then tomorrow.” Both men had matching malignant grins.

 

      However, just as Hermione was going to reach for her wand, Pansy was there casting a confundus and snatching her hand. 

* * *

 

 

      Hermione slips into the alleyway dropping her transfigurations and glamour. Pansy was a decent length behind her, though, she soon finds the girl quickly catches up and is pressing her against the wall. 

      “Well that certainly will not have raised any alarms!” The heat in her face rises as her back unceremoniously hits the hard surface, while Pansy’s face hovers centimeters away. Pansy blocks any sort of escape with her arms pressed around Hermione and palms to the grey stone. Her eyes illuminate identical to obsidian, trapping Hermione in her gaze as well

  
      “Is this really the time?” Hermione tries to sound stern, but all the edge in her voice is lost in some void that only exists when Pansy is near her.

  
      “Heh, we probably don’t want to show our faces on the streets in case the men from the pub decide that it was not the drinks that left them confused, which gives us some time to kill. We could, of course, sit for some tea and have a chat in this quaint alley.” Pansy smirked.

 

      “Do you remember how we met?”

  
      “Okay, I was obviously joking about the chatting, but yeah, we were both getting school books in Flourish and Blotts. You were holding a stack of books as tall as you and eleven-year-olds holding a four foot nine-inch stack of books. What a drab first meeting in retrospect?” Pansy’s lips quirk a bit and she continues to look straight into Hermione's eyes…

  
      “I suppose to you it seemed silly and boring. However, everything then was so new to me, I didn’t find anything drab especially not the books.” Hermione turns her face slightly from Pansy, who doesn’t move even the slightest but continues the conversation.

  
      “Mmm, yes well you do have a love affair with books that is all your own.” Pansy grins smugly whilst millimeters from Hermione's face so that she whispers the words her ears. She slowly starts to kiss Hermione, teeth grazing over skin. Her eyes smile mischievously as she cups her hand around Hermione’s chin. She brings it upward and Hermione lightly kisses her lips. Before Hermione can take a breath Pansy presses into the kiss harder crushing Hermione lips against hers. Their tongues are tracing each other's teeth and hands take to exploring lightly around each other's waists. Hermione pushes back a little only to lose and be further pressed against the wall, eliminating any sort of space that was left between them. Pansy’s eyes bore into her as she pauses the kissing just before Hermione’s face. Hermione is unable to look away. Pansy’s dark hair frames her face, it is longer this year than it ever has been. Pansy’s long fingers brush against her back.

  
      “Don’t look at me that way.” Her eyes dance.

  
      “What way?

 

      Hermione brings her eyes up to Pany’s and for a second or third time, she cups Hermione’s face with her cold hands.

  
      “Your eyes get this dreamy air and you look at me with this impending gaze that mesmerizes. It makes me want to smother you, lovingly, of course.”

  
      “chh, shut up” the heat rises again in Hermione’s face. They return to kissing this time a slightly softer, but enough to break up any train of thought or talking.

 


	11. X. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to get her girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna delete the chapter news message I left last time probably once I post the next and final chapter (not including the epilogue which is, in fact, the last last part of this story).
> 
> I wanted to finish this, so it may be a bit of a mess, hopefully, it is not too terrible.
> 
> Thank you for all your patience.

 

       They had to, unfortunately, go separate ways after some time in the alley. Pansy needed to be at the London house where her parents were currently residing and waiting for her return from school. She was hoping she could have gotten away with hiding out in the seaside manor for the holiday without anyone missing her or being the wiser, instead her father had insisted on her meeting the family in the city. She had missed her chance at having someone pick her up from Kings Cross, so rather sweetly had asked Hermione to apparate them to the park near her house where she thanked her behind a tree, before grudgingly saying goodbye.

 

* * *

 

       Pansy awoke in a room lit only by the dimming candles of a single candelabra. She found she was able to stand if not a little weak in the knees. She felt for what she was wearing and grasped at the candelabra to see herself and to look around the room further. She was wearing some sort of white dress that looked like a cross between a nightgown and something a 1800s ghost might be seen in. The room was something she might have imagined from one of Hermione’s vampire novels, certainly not from real life. There was sheer silky red fabric hanging from the ceilings, midnight black sofas in a corner that were draped with the same fabric, the furniture was made up of cherry wood, and centered in the room with the same cherry wood was a Victorian bed that was once more covered in the same fabric. Apparently, they found a theme and went with it. At that moment the room’s door opened, revealing a woman in a shimmering silver gown. “Ah you are awake, Thaddeus will be pleased.” Pansy felt like barfing, maybe this was a fever dream from reading Dracula too late at night while gorging on chocolate frogs. The woman didn’t give her too much time to think about it, she grabbed Pansy’s arm and pulled her out the door. Pansy desperately tried to grasp at how she had ended up here, the last thing she remembered was saying goodbye to Hermione and walking home from the park, then it was blank.

  
       Hermione noticed Pansy had not been on the train back to school from the holidays. It was odd, even more so when Pansy was also not at dinner that night, and even further wrong when she did not appear in classes the next day. She tried sending messages through their coins, but a reply never came. Something was wrong. Hermione had broken many, many rules since coming to Hogwarts. It was not something she particularly fond of doing or set out to do, however as time went on the biting edge to breaking rules had numbed considerably. Thus, it was only a brief pass for second thoughts that she took in a breath and went racing out the gates of Hogwarts to be able to apparate from the village below.

       She popped into the park behind the same tree she had last seen Pansy at. It took her moment to gather herself enough to make the impetuous decision to go up to the doorway that she knew belonged to wizards that would certainly not welcome her, if they so much as even glanced her way much less took the time to know exactly who she was. The opinions of others had long gone as numb as the rule breaking, but she certainly did not feel like getting hexed for standing in a doorway. Luckily, or not, a small house elf answered Hermione’s soft knocks on the foreboding wooden door.

       “Hello!” Hermione attempted a bright smile, that she hoped said there was nothing strange or out of the ordinary about knocking on this very door. “I was wondering if Pansy Parkinson was here.”

 

       “Oh no young miss, you is not should be here, oh no is not good.”

 

       “Ah well you see we are, uhhh, school acquaintance, and the, uhh, the school was wondering if she was ill?”

 

       “oh no, oh no, Song is knowing who yous are and the master would not be liking it at all.”

 

       “Ah yes well... “

 

       “Song is telling yous should leave, but Song is also wanting to tell yous something else, Song should not say.”

 

       “Oh.” Hermione was not sure of where to take the conversation once it had peaked at the first time she was told she should not be here, something she very well knew. “Perhaps, I could just turn around and not listen to whatever thoughts you might say out loud.”

 

       “Yes! Yous have a good now young miss, I think is lost. I am going to close the door, which I’s open because I wanted to see if the little miss had returned, for little miss never came home from the station for easter holidays and the master was very angry saying he knew who, but would not say whose and I’s very worried about her.”

       Song then promptly shut the door on Hermione, who had already turned down was walking with an extreme amount of slowness down each step. She nearly slowed even further if possible, while trying to take in the overheard information. If Pansy’s father knew who had her, then that left only a few options, one being Voldemort and two the vampires that he was having dealings with as of late. She could rationalise why Voldemort might take Pansy he was a psychopath, however, she hoped that was not the case as there was less she could do about that. How she figured she could do anything about vampires, was beyond her and so she chose to profusely ignore any negativity in that department and figured it was the better route to pursue. She had no clue what vampires would take Pansy, but she figured if anyone did know or could do something about it, then that person would be the head of the London Circle. There was never a mention of the Circles in any of the books they had scoured through, she only knew about them from Sanguini and he had not exactly given her an address.

 

* * *

  
       The girl apparated directly to the front of the slick steps that lead up to The White Wyvern. The night she and Pansy had stupidly come trying to play detectives seemed a century ago now. The two men, though, that had been trying to lure Hermione away had held an air about them that they came here often and they had certain friendliness with the bartender. She would see that one of the three would give her the information she needed. The bar didn’t open till Noon, but it was just past eleven and as she had nothing else to go off of she figured she might try the bartender first.

 

       She pushed open he door to The White Wyvern surprised to find it already unlocked. He saw the blonde bartender was cleaning glasses and thought the universe was favoring her after all. He could know about the vampires or their thralls that frequented as customers here and maybe she could convince him to share that information with her. He looked up at her walking to the bar.

 

       “We haven’t opened yet.” he drawled as if already bored with the possibility of conversation.

 

       “Yes… I mean I know…” He was looking at her like she was stupid, bloody hell, Hermione needed to get herself together, she mumbled inaudibly “are you a witch or not”.

 

       She sat herself down on the barstool nearest to him.

 

       “I was hoping you could give me information actually.” He barely tilted his head in response. “but, I do not have any money.” He gave a rather dignified snort at her last statement before speaking.

 

       “What do ye want girlie? I may be here all day, however, it doesn’t mean I want to deal with you the entire time.”

 

       “My friend was kidnapped by vampires and I know they are acting on their own and not within the circles laws or wizarding laws, and I know sometimes some of them might come to this bar and I do not think wizards will help because he father would not let them but maybe the vampire circles will, because surely at least they want to deal with their own.” Hermione took a deep breath after spilling out what had been aching at the seams of her flesh for hours now. It was rather incoherent and not likely to get her anywhere, yet she was beyond exhausted to care. She put her face in her hands just as the blonde man began to speak again.

 

       “... and what do you know about the vampiric circles?”

 

       “Enough, and not much… Although if it comes to knocking on every door in London by myself I will.” He stared at her calculatingly, as if trying to take in her entire presence. He set the glass he was cleaning down and rummaged around behind the bar before scribbling words on a napkin.

 

       “Here, they probably won’t help.” She stared down at the address he had written, it was in west London.       

 

       “Thank you”

 

* * *

 

  
       She took the bus up to Westbourne Grove, too unsure of the area to apparate there. After walking a bit she came to the address written on the small square napkin. She had not fully reached the doors before they were opened by a man dressed completely in black.

 

       “Oh, um I was hoping for an audience with Lupe Varela Dominguez?”

 

       The man made a motion with his hand to follow, leading her up staircases and down an olive green hall.

 

       “Yakov why is there a witch in my doorway.” The woman’s eyebrows rose, with her question, but the man made no response before leaving through the same doorway behind him. Hermione supposed this was Lupe, the woman’s light brown skin contrasted with the stark white marble that littered the room. She had hard set black eyes and a sharp nose, yet for her imposing presence, she was a rather short woman. Perhaps one, not many would suspect was a vampire, much less the vampire that was in charge of all of Britains vampiric circles.

 

       “Well girl, what do you want? I do not enjoy the presence of wizards, even less now that we have agreements to not drain your blood and feed you to our hounds.” Hermione’s hair raised a bit at Lupe’s words, despite the woman’s admittance to following the laws. She took a breath to try and calm her heartbeat, she needed to somehow convince Lupe to help her.

 

       “My name is Hermione Granger, I believe you have some within your circle that are not only breaking the laws your people agreed to but also conspiring against you.”

 

       “A bold claim, what evidence did you bring to back this up”

 

       “Ah well, I don’t have anything that I could show you, but I believe the same people have kidnapped my friend and surely that would be evidence enough”

 

       “A witch I assume? Why should I care about a witch, who is to say she did not go with the vampires you blame willingly and why would you not bring it to your own law enforcement? It is strange and suspicious that you somehow found your way to me.”

 

       “I, she did not go willingly we have… ugh. I cannot go to the aurors because her father would never admit that she is missing.”

 

       “Well child, then maybe she is not missing. You have already audaciously entered my home without invitation and now you bore with me trivial claims of a missing friend. Leave. You tire my patience.”

 

       “But… fine do not help, I hope the lot rotting falls on you.” Hermione quickly turned on her heels out one set of doors to the next. She was soon outside in the London evening air heavily breathing. She is not sure why she is surprised, adults never have been helpful previously, she was not sure why that she was now technically one that she thought they suddenly would be. She would find Pansy on her own.

 

* * *

 

 

       Hermione was feeling increasingly foolish as she wandered around London, she had little to no leads. She wondered if the bartender would help her again. Although, the thugs from Knockturn Alley had said they worked for a man in Whitechapel. While Hermione was not sure whether they truly were lackeys for the vampires courting Voldemort, she had no other leads. She headed towards Whitechapel and once some ways into the streets that consisted of Whitechapel. She cast a point me charm, hoping that she was close enough for it to be able to lead her to Pansy. Her wand seemed to keep consistent in its directions, whereas usually if too far from the subject it would spin uncontrollably. Soon she was a cherrywood door which was occupied by a disturbing knocker, whose face was that of a beautiful woman whose hair wove up as handles, yet a glint from the corner of her eye had the knockers face turn horribly twisted and the hair rise to demon horns from her head. Hermione tried to get a feel for any other magic that might linger around the house, it didn’t have the usual shimmer of wards falling lightly across all outside wall or containing the area in a bubble. She certainly could not knock on the door and the longer she stood in front of it the more likely she would be seen.  
The house was attached to its neighbors as most in the area were. She noticed that there were balconies across the top floors of most of the buildings if she could somehow reach one she might be able to go across to the other. It was an entirely stupid and foolhardy plan, though, she was not a Gryffindor for nothing. She stepped behind a tree and cast a disillusionment charm. Then tucking her wand into her hair she went to a neighboring house and made way up the copper piping that stretched to the top, it was not easy to grip, yet she managed to make it to the 2nd story balcony. She did a scan of the locality that was well quiet at the midnight hour. Then with a quick endeavor at measuring the distance from one balcony to the other, she stood on the railing a jumped. She somehow assessed mostly correctly, with only her foot catching the goal balcony railing causing her to tumble unceremoniously onto the hard ceramic tiling that made up the terrace. She cursed herself for not casting a muffliato and pulled herself to a part of the wall that was mostly hidden from the windows and doors. The black jean material around her knees had been ripped, along with a layer of skin or two. Her episkey charm could use some work but it managed to seal the scrapes, leaving the scarring to look a week or so old.  
She slipped into the room still disillusioned and down a sparse hallway. The hallway was strange, even with setting aside that it was completely unlit; it broke into segments with a door in between that simple lead to more of the hallway. She found a corner that seemed to be quiet and had what was probably a servants staircase at one point. The inner staircase was near pitch dark with only a minute amount of light tracking from the upper curved windows of the staircase Hermione felt her way up the steps using the walls.

 

* * *

 

 

       Pansy had spent the past several weeks in this parody of a gothic horror manor and she was absolutely sick of it. Thaddeus and his pedestrian uninspiring crew could not follow up with a coup to save their undead immortal lives. The first night she woke up after being pulled from her family's doorstep had been a bit unnerving if not extremely frightening. Georgianna had dragged her from the gaudy red room, that she was still being forced to sleep in, to seek her “father”. Vampires are incestuous as fuck if they manage to walk around calling the one who turned them, father, while simultaneously climbing on fathers lap.

       She was cataloging the amount of red in her room for about the fiftieth time when Georgianna rushed in. She jerked Pansy’s arm towards the door, causing Pansy to stumble walk behind her. They headed in a direction she had not been, which was not surprising as she had mostly been kept locked in the red room with only the hope of dying from boredom to soothe her. 

       Pansy stood in a rather grand room, that could have been used by a king to hold court, well perhaps by Louis XVI.  She was shoved off to Joseph as Georgianna went forward to Thaddeus and sat beneath his chair. Thaddeus was a comedy of self-inflated ego, he stroked his chin as if he were a grand vizier coming up with a way to save the kingdom. He also had no sense of stealth. Vampires might be made from shadows, but voices still carry, even more so in a large cavernous room. 

       “We cannot wait for her father any longer and word has it that Lupe may not be idle for much longer.” Thaddeus had moved his hand to pet Georgianna while talking. 

  
       “Well what should we do with the girl, we cannot let her loose now.” Pansy could her Georgianna positively simpering, even if she could not see her face.

 

       “Yes, I do not think we are quite finished with her yet, she could provide some amusement to the family and she is rather pretty for a witchling”

 

       “She could have more uses if she became… a part of this family, no?”

 

       “Why Georgianna, I had no idea you were in want a sister, that's certainly a character change for you.” Georgianna did not speak if the brief pause that Thaddeus had given before continuing his drawl. “I believe you might be right, Georgianna. Let us prepare the ceremony, we shall commence immediately.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Hermione had quietly been investigating the house, trying not to bring attention to her presence, but every room she searched was evidently empty. She had come to a large set of doors on the lower floor and voices beyond it. She cracked it open, hoping no one was next to the doors to notice the movement.

 

       “Ah Lupe, you have joined us at an opportune time. We are welcoming a new family member.”

 

       “I have surety that the person you are about to welcome, is most unwilling and I know you know are laws well enough to understand what that means for you.”

       It was difficult to keep track of the rush of movement that was taking place in the room, a battle of sorts had quickly ensued upon Lupe’s company entering the ballroom. Hermione hastily scrambled from her position on the floor to the stone coffin. The coffin was not fully shut, with a slight crack along where the lid would meet the edge. She pushed the slab the remainder of the way off with considerable effort and the stone fell to the floor with a hard crack. Hermione pulled Pansy out while practically collapsing into Pansy’s arms, tightly embracing the other girl. She let out a heavy sob, “I was so worried”.

       Pansy returned Hermione’s tight embrace, Hermione felt the kiss in her hair and the cheek that rested on her head. “Such a lack of faith Granger, you think you would know better by now, but I suppose even your big brain must have lapses every now and again.” The murmured words caused Hermione to give a choked laugh.

 

       “I hate you,” she said not meaning a word of it.

 

       It was Lupe who broke up any conversation that might have followed such a display. She had been previously assessing the remaining vampires but had turned to the girls after a few minutes with narrowed eyes and a haughty stance.

 

       “ You are wizards, so I have no doubt you can find your own way home. I will deal with these family matters myself. I will also see to it that anyone looking to befriend your dark wizard will be readily punished. The gall of these idiots, to think that a wizard could offer them anything of use. Our kind has been around millennia and still, some are swayed by lesser beings.” Lupe begrudgingly looked at the girls, before rolling her eyes. “I suppose I can’t really blame the two of you for the mess these fools got into; just as I suppose I should thank you for informing me.” She looked them up and down once more.

 

       “I am sure your lives intact will be thanks enough, be off and Miss. Granger, I hope you never darken my doorstep again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title and the next title are from two Emily Bronte poems, one because I love all of the Brontes and two because I couldn’t come up with anything more clever after I wrote them. 
> 
> Also, Song was quite nervous at the beginning of this chapter, she normally has impeccable speech and grammar. It has always annoyed me that house elves have a different syntax than the literal household they live in their whole lives. Thus, it is my firm belief that English (or whatever language is spoken by the wizarding house) is, in fact, their second language and it is only when they are nervous or very emotional that their English fumbles. This thought only makes me marginally feel better. 
> 
> Another note of complaint, I am not super happy with how I initially set up Cor. I should have expanded and sorry if it seems like he was just plopped in there for a plot device. I am quite fond of his character even if he probably won't be seen ever again.


	12. XI. Last Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou-Thou art Being and Breath,  
> And what Thou art may never be destroyed.  
> -Emily Bronte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this. I will probably post the epilogue on monday or sometime early next week.

 

     May lifted the grey filter that perpetually hung over Scotland most of the year. The sun would shine more days out of the week than it would rain and it would glint across the school grounds causing the anything green to become ten shades brighter. The giant squid would be seen more and more at the surface basking in the light, its skin illuminated in the blues and greens of the lake surroundings.

 

     The girls had spoken often in the smalls hidden spaces of the corridors in weeks that followed the rescue of Pansy. There were blushing missives left unsigned in textbooks, there were looks made across the courtyard while friends were sharing an enthusiastic conversation or focused on Harry and Draco glaring at each other instead, it was soft and sweet and felt like it could never last.

     The crisp morning had turned hazy, with the insects still slightly lulled after the long winter. They found their way to a grove of redwood on the other side of the lake, this close to the forbidden forest was perhaps not a place to linger, yet the spring air felt like honey and called for sitting under trees for at least part of the afternoon. The roots of the redwoods went on forever-- tangled and twisted amongst each other, creating small nests that were perfect for laying a thick blanket over and settling into. Pansy rested her head on Hermione’s shoulder, who in turn leaned onto Pansy’s hair. Despite being alone, they kept their tones low. 

 

     “I worry all the time that suddenly Harry, Ron, and I will stop being friends. They were the first real friends I ever made… and I do not want to lose them.”

 

     “It's hard, we are all growing up so quickly, I almost wish our problems were still jelly leg jinxes and pranks.”

 

     “Hey! If I recall you were the one casting those jinxes in the first place.”

 

     “Heh, yeah, but I heard about your  _ barbaric _ attack on Draco. He told almost no one and Crabbe and Goyle were sworn to secrecy, he was so embarrassed. I was of course rightly horrified to his face, but I really had to stop myself from falling off the bed from laughter when he confided in me.”

 

     “He was and is a prat, honestly.”

 

     “You know everyone thinks I am interested in him, but Draco is my best friend and that's it. Well, he used to be… we have been growing apart for years. It feels like he has been doing it on purpose too. I have no idea why. This year has been even worse, he has kept almost completely to himself and always looks worried and stressed.”

 

     “Harry has been on about him all year, this is by far the worst his obsession has ever been. I think he is using it as a distraction from everything else.”

 

     “Everyone expects a lot from boy wonder, humans are so flawed, we put all our confidence into certain individuals and then act surprised when they do not perform as predicted.”

 

     “People do the same with Dumbledore.”

 

     “Yeah, but at least he is a grown ass wizard. Harry isn’t even seventeen yet.”

 

     “Is that sympathy I hear from you? For the  _ chosen one _ ?” Pansy could hear the sarcasm laced in Hermione’s words and her suspicions about the traitor were confirmed when the other girl started giggling into her hair.

 

     “Hmph, I am just saying he isn’t the golden child everyone thinks he is and doesn’t deserve the attention he gets. It's an insult if anything!”

 

     “I doubt Harry would think so, he would be more likely to agree with you.”

 

     “That would be the day, the evil Slytherin baddie and Gryffindors star, talking to each other politely and agreeing.”

 

     “Pansy you are not nearly as bad as you think you are.”

 

     “Maybe, I am certainly not a nice person though.” 

 

     “You could be nicer if you wanted to be.”

 

     “I don’t think so, because I know I have a lot to unlearn. I know I am prejudiced and a product of my family. However, even underneath it all, I am still just a mean girl. I would really not bother trying to change me if I were you and I know the pretty rich girl whining about her life is one of the most cliche tropes, so I won’t bore you. I just want what everyone wants. A world where I don’t have to worry about my friends dying before they have even finished school. Where they aren’t worried about a threat that people do not even have the courage to even name.”

 

     “Oh, Pansy.”

 

     Pansy pulled her into a deep kiss, pulling her tightly against her own body. Hermione felt as if she never wanted to be let go. She pushed back into the kiss, both girls fighting for a measure of control over the other,  but simply  finding a shaky balance of back and forth. Hermione pushed Pansy against the blanket, pressing deeper into their kiss.

 

     She wrapped herself around Pansy, her knees sitting snuggly on the sides of Pansy’s hips. She grabbed Pansy’s hands and held them tightly against the bed with her own. Hermione could hear Pansy’s breath hitch as she did this, leaning down centimeters before the dark-eyed girl's lips, she paused staring into those eyes and see the world in them. She caught her lips and quickly found she would rather use her hands to search across Pansy’s body than use them to pin her down. Pansy made fast use of her freed hands and found their way underneath the girl's shirt.

* * *

 

 

     They left the forest fairly smug with dusky skies surrounding them. They wouldn’t actually get to meet up again for such a period of time and only saw each other for brief minutes between studying for exams and being pulled into antics of their housemates. On Pansy’s Birthday at the end of May, Hermione charmed the first-floor girls bathroom that she had long ago found Pansy crying in to reflect the night sky of the forbidden forest during a fall moon. It caused quite a lot of confusion amongst the students and teachers, however, it seemed a relatively harmless prank so nothing was done about it. The mood in June would drastically darken and two students who had quickly became close, just as quickly did not speak at all.

 

* * *

 

 

     Everyone had been shocked when Dumbledore fell from the tower and at the spells thrown after a fleeing professor. There had been enough tears shed at Hogwarts, from that night till the funeral, that likely would have filled the lake. Pansy had stayed like many others, although some were quickly whisked away by concerned parents, for everyone did not know what it meant now that Dumbledore was not around to protect the students.

 

     After the funeral Pansy apparated from Hogsmeade directly to her family’s front door, within seconds it was opened by Song.

 

     “Little Miss, the lord of the house wished you to see him directly in the parlor upon your homecoming.” 

 

     “Thank you, Song.” Pansy said in a near whisper before stepping into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that about wraps up the story. There is, of course, a lengthy epilogue. I am telling you right now, though, there is very little canon divergence. Pansy is with her family the whole summer and then goes to Hogwarts. I know that it seems contradictory to everything that has been put out in this fic, but in my mind it's not. Pansy wants badly to be something different, but she is also a scared kid. She literally just turned seventeen and while she doesn’t like the old man, Dumbledore dying in her mind is a big game changer. She grew up hearing how he had defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald and how on several occasions he bested Voldy in duels. I won’t go on too much more because I would accidentally end up writing pages in defense of Pansy Parkinson. Do not fret too much, the girls have a lot growing up to come and we do not always marry our sweethearts out of high school.


	13. Epilogue: An Ending of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is truly the end--
> 
> Werewolves, Tea, and Gardens, Oh My!

 

     Hermione had been preparing for an inevitable event, like such that occurred at the wedding. The expanded bag was continuously packed and repack the past month with anything she could think they might need and things she was not sure that they would need but thrown in anyway. It had been weeks since she quietly came down the stairs in her childhood home with her wand drawn to meet her parents in the kitchen. her mother had been bringing her father tea at the breakfast table. The daisy teacup had shattered on the wooden floor as the spell made contact with her mother, her father had let out an exclamation the split second before the same spell was cast on him. She then proceeded to erase any evidence that she had ever existed in this house. There was a lot, her parents had only ever had her, they had loved her an exceptional amount and had only been ever so proud when she went off to Hogwarts. They had the acceptance that every parent should have for a child that was a bit different. She glanced back for the last time at her parents who would come to at the kitchen table thinking that they simply drifted in thought during tea. One would suggest that a trip to Australia might be needed and they would be gone within the week.

 

     The last preparation was a coin missive she sent to Pansy. She had not seen the girl since Dumbledore’s funeral. Pansy had been wide-eyed since the news had broken about the headmaster, the lost look had lingered till the funeral. Pansy was scared, Hermione could tell and she tried not to be hurt when they did not speak before everyone left the school.  The coin remained cold, however, until the night before the wedding when one word was sent

 

     “ _Sorry._ ”

 

* * *

 

     McGonagall-- “Anyone who feels the same as Miss Parkinson, may be excused to the dungeons with the younger years to wait out the battle”

 

     There was a small murmur of dissent, while a few scurried out of the great hall. Hermione had not seen Pansy leave, but she forced herself to not think about it. She had fallen in love but now she felt nothing at all and honestly, Pansy could go fuck herself.

 

* * *

 

     The battle ended, the war done with, but the pain would always linger: when someone looked into the mirror and saw their reflection, when a whiff of lavender was caught on the wind, when only a single sock could be found, when parents kiss their children goodbye at the train station, or when someone did something particularly loyal and true.

 

     There was a loss that no one could quite predict either, the one that did not manifest in grief, but in the pauses of life. It was there at decisions that no longer involved life or death, a fact that seemed to make decisiveness harder. What do you do when you no longer have to save the world. The tea was the same dark brew, the air still stiff, and the rain still dropped heavily from the sky five out seven days a week. The demands for what was next came rapidly, almost as if it was unfathomable that after such monumental heights, that one would not know how to go higher.

 

     Harry wavered the most out of the Trio. Hermione heard him constantly waking and pacing in the middle of the night, then trying to return to sleep only to wake again. She knew it was nightmares despite the silencing spells he had around his bed, she knew because they were the reason she was awake to see him get up. Some nights she would sit with him at the small kitchen table in the flat they had gotten, drinking tea and not speaking about it. Ron had thrown himself into auror training and helping out at the joke shop on weekends. She likewise would sit with Ron at the kitchen table, while she revised for the NEWTS and him over training or the shop books. She had chosen to study for the NEWTS independently rather than returning to Hogwarts. It would not be the same, the castle was still heavily under reconstructions and it would only make her think of those that would never walk the halls there or anywhere again.

 

     The time seemed to pass rapidly when no one was pressed for survival. She got as many NEWTS as she took and went into the regulation of magical creatures department at the Ministry. It was through this that she came to investigate a matter brought to attention. There apparently was an apothecary that provided Wolfbane free or for however much an individual could pay. It was not illegal, but it was curious and Hermione wanted to check it out. The individuals she had heard it from, said they had never had any issue with the potion and that it worked blissfully.

 

     This is how Hermione found herself once again face to face with Pansy Parkinson. Despite having not seen the girl in two years, really three when not counting the moment in the great hall that day, Pansy had barely changed but was also entirely different. She seemed to have grown out of the softness children wore around their face, although that had always been combated by her sour smiles and they had not really been children for some time anyway. Hermione remembered, though, moments where her face was soft and contemplative. When they had both been utterly content, brief moments that lingered on the edges of the sour smiles.

 

     It seemed neither girl knew what to say to each other and had both opted to stare for a moment. Pansy came to, first of course,

 

     “Granger, are you going to just stand there and stare or do you need something?”

 

     “What are you doing here Pansy?”

 

     “As I am behind the counter and just processed that last fellow's transaction, I would take a guess that I work here.”

 

     “But why?”

 

     “Have you recently taken a blow to the head, because I know you are smart enough to understand that a person might need an income to live.” Pansy propped an elbow on the counter and rested her face in the palm of her hand. She tilted her head slightly at the last measure of the statement as if really question whether Hermione would know such a thing.

 

     “Of course I know that” Hermione nearly stuttered out, “I just didn’t expect that you would need a job.”

 

     “Well being a child of a death eater does tend to put a damper on one's finances, luckily my mother inherited from her side and she saw to me before she died, seemingly of shame about a year after my father’s imprisonment. Thus, I am not in the ditches quite yet.”

 

     “Oh, Pansy I am so sorry… I know you were… close” Hermione softened her words, she wasn’t sure what had come over her, of course, Pansy would have to work, not to mention she might actually want to.

 

     “Hmm, it is what it is.” she looked away briefly before looking Hermione in the eyes once more. “I suspect based on your surprise at seeing me you did not, in fact, come here to interrogate me.”

 

     “Ah no, I work in the department of regulation of magical creatures, specifically the Being division. I came out to inquire about the Wolfsbane potion that this apothecary provides occasionally to certain individuals?”

 

     “There is nothing illegal about providing werewolves with the potion.”

 

     “No, no of course not, it was more so that it was being given for no cost. It just raised some concern in the department and we wanted to make sure there wasn’t any tampering or false pretenses…”

 

     “Heh, the ministry cares a lot about werewolf welfare now does?”

     

“mm, well it was really just me. I try to keep up with as many individuals who are registered as possible, to make sure they are doing all right, as the ministry does not have any resources for them (the yet was implied by the particular face Hermione got when she was frustrated with a system), and several had brought up this apothecary and while they said the wolfsbane worked perfectly and that they hadn’t heard of anyone having any problems, I just wanted to double check, so here I am.”  Pansy squinted her eyes at Hermione's rambling spiel.

 

     “Yes, here you are. Not that I owe the ministry any explanations, but as you came all the way out here. I suppose there is no harm in showing you the greenhouse.” Pansy got out of her chair before shouting,

 

     “Song!” and with a loud crack a house-elf appeared, one Hermione knew to have been one of Pansy’s family elves.

 

     “Song can watch the till for a bit, please. Also before you pitch a fit Granger, Song is given a fair weekly wage for her work in the shop” Pansy started up the stairs, not stopping to see if Hermione was following. Hermione quickly made to follow, squeezing past the house-elf muttering about not needed wages and the things she put up with for her mistress. They passed the 1st floor which seemed to be a living space up another set of stairs that led to the roof. Hermione found that the roof had been converted to a garden with half being in a greenhouse and the other bare to the natural elements.

 

     “We grow a lot of our own ingredients here, this not only supplies for the apothecary, but it makes the wolfsbane potion relatively inexpensive for us to make.” Pansy paused for a moment before continuing, “and our potioneer seems to like the challenge of the very specific recipe that Damocles came up with.” Hermione gazed around the garden, she could feel plenty of enchantments and magic in the air, from both gardening spells and the plants own magical properties.

 

     “Who is your potioneer?” Hermione queries. The same pause that Pansy made earlier came back.

 

     “Draco makes the potion, along with running the shop with me. Blaise also helped with the initial growing of the garden.” Pansy looked off as if she didn’t want to witness Hermione's reaction. Hermione, though, was more perplexed than upset. How was it that three Slytherins, some with rather prejudiced ties, came to basically start a charity program. It was in this moment that she recalled the late night conversations that Harry and her used to have right after the war, when they were sleepless, in the tiny flat that they still lived in. They had been so tired, but not just physically, the exhaustion over the intolerance, the pain, and all the built up hate. Harry had talked about wanting nothing more than to move past that, its what led him to talk at both Narcissa’s and Draco’s trials. Hermione had, in turn, told Harry about Pansy, and what they had done together, who she had been, possibly still was. She had hoped it would allow her to let go in her own way. He had sat there patiently and never once judged, while she cried for still loving someone that had tried to offer him up. It took a while to really understand why Pansy had done it, especially not being able to ask the girl herself. How someone who had been so strong and brave could have fallen to such a level. It was at the scratched wooden table over cold tea, that she realised that they had all been at that level. That it was fear felt by herself as well and one she had acted upon in not always the most ethical way either. Pansy had been at the school all year and from what Hermione had heard from the D.A. it wasn’t pleasant and most students across houses had banded together to protect one another. That even those that were the Carrows “top students” had secreted away others in more danger, tried to shield the younger children to the best of their ability without giving themselves away. They had all just been kids and somehow had all got tagged with very adult problems. Seventeen was nothing in a lifetime, but they had made it and we're here and now it was not the time to repeat mistakes.

 

     “It’s amazing what you guys are doing.” she finally spoke, Pansy starting at her speaking, “it is the type of program that the ministry should be doing, how many each month are you guys usually able to help?”

     

     “Well we never have turned anyone away, and the number can fluctuate. At the moment I think we have around 20 who regularly come by, they usually just come at some point during each of the five days before the full moon and take the potion here. Well they take it in the flat, we typically keep a cauldron on up there during that time of the month with the potion and then either myself or Draco will go and sit and chat with whoever comes by. He usually interrogates them about how the potion is work.” Pansy rolls her eyes, “but no one seems to mind when he does, I don’t know how they put up with him, honestly.” Ease had fallen over Pansy as if she had been waiting for Hermione to push her off the roof, but when Hermione never did, she relaxed, so Hermione took a chance.”

   

       “If you had the time, I would love to sit down and go over the details of it all. So that we can try to implement a similar system. I really want to bring back the Werewolf Support Services.”

 

     “Yeah, I think I could find some time, err, or if you're not busy now. Song is fine at the front and we can talk about it over a cup of tea.”

     

     “Alright.” Hermione smiled and found herself following after Pansy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini, merci mes amis.
> 
> If you are lost without me, you can see me on the hellsite that is tumblr, my user is likelymads 
> 
> The spotify playlist for this is Cathartic and found at 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/mads1900/playlist/3iWI4NiFfktaSfn48dgfea?si=qk8vKfxyRZ6cwTxLAx0C4g


End file.
